


Habeas Corpus

by Blacki, tomix, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Habeas Corpus [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Brock Ramlow is a huge jerk, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Dirty Talk, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Gunplay, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Lies, M/M, Misuse of stun batons, Object Insertion, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Неожиданный инцидент на миссии заставляет Стива Роджерса проникнуть на базу Гидры в поисках важных разведданных, притворяясь Зимним Солдатом. К сожалению, есть важные аспекты прошлого Солдата, которые не раскрыл Баки, и Стив понятия не имеет, во что в действительности ввязался.
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Habeas Corpus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672738
Kudos: 25
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Habeas Corpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070765) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> Habeas Corpus (лат. буквально «ты должен иметь тело», содержательно — «представь арестованного лично в суд») — это существовавшее издревле понятие английского права, которым гарантировалась личная свобода. Любой задержанный человек (или другой человек от его имени) может подать прошение о выдаче постановления хабеас корпус, имеющего силу судебного предписания, которым повелевается доставить задержанного человека в суд вместе с доказательствами законности задержания.

Стив понимал, что Ванда не виновата. В пылу боя её реакция была инстинктивной, и Стив мысленно отметил, что это был не лучший момент, чтобы пробовать новый маневр, даже если отвлекающая часть плана полетела к чертям.

В любом случае, сейчас у него не было времени думать о механизме проблемы, потому что Стив оказался пойман в ловушку в теле Баки Барнса, который шёл по коридору, мастерски имитируя знаменитую походку Зимнего Солдата, проходя сквозь строй охранников Гидры. Они смотрели на него с подозрением, и кажется, не были уверены, что думать о внезапном появлении своего агента, и его вроде бы послушном поведении.

Физические навыки обычно давались Стиву легко, но двигаться в теле Баки оказалось странно. Рука знала, как реагировать, даже если Стив не привык к её весу, к тому, как она тянет его тело, к постоянной боли, проходящей по всему позвоночнику к его ногам. Или ногам Баки. Это тело Баки: Стив здесь только временный житель. Он чувствовал себя странно чуждым, анализируя рефлексы, силу этого тела; он не думал, что Баки оценил бы, как Стив изучал его улучшенные Гидрой возможности. Но этика и правило "моё тело — моё дело" сейчас не имели значения, важна была только миссия. Стив должен был достаточно хорошо изобразить Зимнего Солдата, чтобы обмануть остатки Гидры, оставшиеся на этой базе.

Старший охранник набрал код и открыл тяжелую металлическую дверь в конце коридора, жестом пригласив Стива внутрь. Другие охранники не спускали с него глаз и направили на него оружие, когда он вошел, и хотя Стив старательно смотрел прямо перед собой, он как можно лучше изучил планировку комнаты боковым зрением. Бетонный пол. Голая стена. Узкий металлический стол со встроенными фиксаторами. Его сердце — сердце Баки — громко стучало в груди, когда другой охранник Гидры захлопнул за ними дверь.

Баки мало рассказывал о годах, прожитых в качестве убийцы Гидры, и Стив не настаивал, но теперь, с чисто тактической точки зрения, ему хотелось, чтобы у него было больше информации о том, как обращались с Солдатом. Он знал, как Солдат двигается и сражается — он видел это сам, и было легко следовать этим точным ритмам — но он никогда не видел Солдата в состоянии покоя, в безопасности в пределах базы Гидры. Он не знал, как Солдат общался со своими кураторами. Молчание лучше всего, решил он, когда охранник, который привёл его в комнату, повернулся лицом к Стиву.

— Мы здесь, — произнёс мужчина в рацию и кивнул в сторону Стива. — Оружие.

Стив был вынужден сдать оружие, когда впервые наткнулся на патруль за пределами периметра комплекса. Хотелось бы иметь хоть что-то в запасе на случай, если дела пойдут плохо, но, насколько он понял, Солдат бы не ослушался приказа. Если у него останется хотя бы один нож, и они найдут его на нем позже, то обман будет раскрыт, поэтому Стив начал процесс избавления амуниции Баки от скрытого оружия. Он надеялся, что нет ничего, о чём бы он не знал.

Всё будет хорошо, успокаивал себя Стив. Нет другого способа добраться до информации, которая хранится на этом объекте, кроме как позволить персоналу Гидры привести к ней Зимнего Солдата. Стив это знал, а Наташа подтвердила. Это не значит, что он не хотел бы иметь немного больше времени, чтобы проконсультироваться с Баки (или с кем-либо еще), прежде чем их настиг внезапный обмен телами. Но если Баки хотел проникнуть на базу ради миссии, Стив вряд ли мог поступить иначе.

Когда он разоружился, двое охранников тщательно его обыскали. Он стоял абсолютно пассивно, глядя куда-то вдаль. Остальные слегка расслабились, опустив оружие, как будто Стив не представлял для них угрозы. Как будто Солдат не мог убить их всех за восемь секунд, с оружием или без. Стив глубоко дышал. Он не знал, где находится и сколько ещё уровней безопасности между ним и информацией, за которой он пришел. Какой бы угрожающей не казалась тишина, он не мог уйти.

За спиной хлопнула дверь. Несколько охранников Гидры повернулись на звук, но Стив заставил себя смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Значит, ты все-таки вернулся к нам. Я уже начал думать, что проиграю пари.

От знакомого голоса дыхание застряло в груди, и Стив заставил себя продолжать дышать ровно, когда Брок Рамлоу, с самодовольной полуулыбкой и кривыми шрамами заживших ожогов, появился в его поле зрения.

— Что тебя так задержало?

Стив заставил себя стоять спокойно, пока Рамлоу ходил вокруг него кругами, оглядывая с ног до головы.

— Проверили его на наличие оружия? — спросил он у других охранников.

— Да, сэр. — В голосе ответившего слышалось уважение, как и в голосах остальных членов ударной группы Рамлоу. — Он чист.

— Он что-нибудь сказал?

— Нет, сэр.

— Ёбаный протокол, — пробормотал Рамлоу. Он щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Стива. — Эй. Отчет о состоянии.

Стив мысленно обратился к тому времени, когда Баки только вернулся к нему. Ровный голос и деловитое сообщение о состоянии выводили Стива из себя, и он помнил их гораздо лучше, чем хотелось бы.

— Техобслуживание не требуется.

— Ну, это мы можем исправить. — Остальные солдаты засмеялись, но Рамлоу проигнорировал их и улыбнулся Стиву. — Ты скучал по нам, не так ли, Солдат?

— Да, сэр. — Голос звучал ровно, без гнева, который так жарко переполнял Стива. Он старался не представлять, как стирает кулаком ухмылку с лица этого ублюдка.

— Ты знаешь, что был плохим мальчиком. — Рамлоу кружил вокруг него, и Стив боролся с желанием проследить за ним взглядом. — Ты отклонился от протокола. Провалил задание и не явился на допрос.

Стив не был уверен, как Баки планировал объяснить это, если бы его спросили, но мог догадаться.

— Необходимые воспоминания о процедурах были повреждены.

— Верю. Ты слишком долго был вне крио, да? Не волнуйся, тигр. Мы тебя починим.

Голос Рамлоу звучал почти радостно, и Стив думал о схеме кресла, которую Наташа показала ему; машине, которая забрала всё, что делало Баки человеком. Он согнул пальцы, чувствуя силу в металлической руке Баки, и напомнил себе, что этого больше никогда не повторится.

— Но для начала, ты же знаешь, тебя нужно наказать. Посмотрим, что ты помнишь. — Рамлоу остановился прямо перед Стивом, так близко, что Стив мог почувствовать его запах, ощутить тепло его тела. — Встань на колени.

Повиноваться, просто быть Солдатом, как ожидал Рамлоу, оказалось сложнее, чем думал Стив. Он опустился на землю, не поднимая подбородка. Он знал, что может вынести любое наказание, какое бы ни приготовил Рамлоу.

Рамлоу взял Стива за подбородок и слегка наклонил его голову вправо, а затем влево. Стив смотрел прямо перед собой, стараясь не дрожать от мысли, что Рамлоу разглядывал его как на скот, на ярмарке. Затем Рамлоу потёр большим пальцем губы Стива, и тот инстинктивно отдёрнулся.

На какое-то ужасное мгновение Стиву показалось, что он выдал игру — он никогда не видел, чтобы Солдат вздрагивал, проявлял страх или удивление, — но Рамлоу просто рассмеялся.

— Думаю, кое-что ты помнишь.

Остальные солдаты смеялись.

Прежде, чем Стив успел задуматься о том, чтобы это значило, его внимание привлекла рука Рамлоу, вытаскивающая пистолет из-за пояса. Расчеты и непредвиденные обстоятельства промелькнули в голове Стива вместе с приливом адреналина. Если Рамлоу выстрелит, Стиву придется пошевелиться, схватить оружие другого охранника, найти выход… нет. Они не стали бы доставлять сюда Солдата только для того, чтобы застрелить его. Солдат — ценный актив. И в любом случае, Стив не мог рисковать повредить тело Баки, если дело дойдет до насилия. Вместо этого он ждал, пока Рамлоу продолжал держать пистолет и гладить ствол двумя длинными пальцами.

— Итак. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы надели на тебя наручники для наказания, или на этот раз будешь вести себя хорошо? — спросил Рамлоу.

Стив заставлял себя дышать ровно. Он знал, что Гидра причиняла Баки боль, возможно, часто, на протяжении многих лет. Утешало то, что Баки не всегда сотрудничал. Теперь, однако, Стив опустил глаза и положил руки на бёдра. Он здесь не для того, чтобы сражаться. Он получил свою долю побоёв, и если он сможет справиться от имени Баки, тем лучше.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Рамлоу. Он поднял правую руку — ту, что с пистолетом, — и на мгновение Стив испугался, что неправильно оценил ситуацию, но нет. Рамлоу прижал ствол пистолета к губам Стива и произнёс: — Ты знаешь, что делать.

Конечно, думал Стив. Хулиганы всегда хотят чувствовать себя сильными: выставить другого парня глупым и слабым. Солдат мог бы разорвать Рамлоу пополам, но вот — он стоит на коленях. Это просто попытка унижения, говорил себе Стив. Рамлоу просто хочет покрасоваться перед другими солдатами Гидры. Больно не будет. Он не сдастся, если этого требует миссия. Он открыл рот и позволил Рамлоу засунуть ствол внутрь, скользя им, горьким и маслянистым, по языку.

— Да тебе же это нравится, не так ли, милый? — Рамлоу толкнул пистолет так, что Стив едва не подавился, а затем медленно вытащил его.

В своих руках пистолет всегда казался Стиву маленьким, но во рту, растягивая губы, он ощущался огромным, когда Рамлоу задвигал его и вытаскивал. Стив беспокоился, что может покраснеть до ушей от стыда за то, что позволил Рамлоу сделать это с собой, но не почувствовал никаких следов тепла на коже. Может быть, Солдат не краснел. Возможно, он вообще никогда не испытывал стыда и не понял бы, чем это отличается от любого другого приказа Рамлоу. Стив очень надеялся на это.

Когда Рамлоу вытащил пистолет изо рта Стива, между его губами и стволом потянулась нитка слюны. Стив опустил глаза, чтобы не смотреть на блестящий мокрый металл. В животе сжалось что-то, похожее на страх, но не такой, как он привык: не та яркая вспышка энергии, которая гонит к действию, а тяжелый, тошнотворный комок ужаса.

— Требовалось только небольшое напоминание, и ты всё вспомнил, правда? — прежде чем вернуть ствол в кобуру, Рамлоу вытер его о щёку Стива, — Ну, теперь, когда ты разогрелся, покажи мне, что ещё ты помнишь.


	2. Chapter 2

— Харрисон, ты первый. — Рамлоу кивнул подбородком в сторону агента Гидры, стоявшего в противоположном конце комнаты, с винтовкой, крепко сжатой обеими руками, а затем посмотрел на Стива. — Продолжай, милый.

Стараясь сохранить на лице, как он надеялся, нейтральное выражение Солдата, Стив попытался подняться на ноги. Сильный удар Рамлоу, попав в левое плечо, в рубцовую ткань, где металл соединялся с плотью, сбил Стива с ног и послал волну боли из сустава в места, о которых Стив и подумать не мог, разглядывая схему руки.

— Ползи, — сказал Рамлоу. Уродливая усмешка растянула его покрытое шрамами лицо.

Стив прикусил себе язык. Отлично. Пусть изображает мачо. Пусть предпринимает ещё больше попыток утвердить своё господство над Солдатом, будто господство над заключенным, который не будет сопротивляться — какая-то победа. Стив встал на четвереньки и направился к человеку, на которого указал Рамлоу: Харрисон.

Когда Стив двинулся, волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом, и этот незнакомый комок в животе скрутился во что-то болезненное и тревожное, будто само тело отвергало это положение. Как будто оно знало, что поворачиваться спиной к Рамлоу опасно. Стив поборол желание выгнуть спину, защищаясь, а вместо этого сконцентрировался на скрежете металлических пальцев по полу.

Перед Харрисоном он в ожидании снова опустился на колени. В комнате осталось всего пять человек, не считая Рамлоу. Если они все захотят совершить какой-то нелепый акт символического унижения, чтобы наказать Солдата, Стив сможет это принять. Лучше это, чем избиения или пытки. Может и неприятно, но не должно нарушить работоспособность Стива, когда придёт время получить то, за чем он сюда пришёл, и взорвать эту базу. Он перевёл взгляд на Харрисона, готовясь к следующему испытанию.

Когда мужчина начал расстёгивать брюки, Стиву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит. Сначала он подумал, что Харрисон полез за оружием. Вместо этого мужчина оттолкнул ткань в сторону и вытащил свой член, уже частично эрегированный.

— Держи, парень.

Взгляд Стива остановился на толстом мясистом кончике члена мужчины в дюйме от его лица. Это было так неуместно, здесь, в боевой ситуации, подобное обнажение, предназначенное для интимных моментов; для ленивого утра в постели с Баки, для дразнящих взглядов и тонко завуалированных намёков. В такой обстановке это выглядело неадекватно.

Быстрый взгляд через плечо вызывал у Рамлоу насмешливый смешок.

— Не стесняйся, снежинка. После всего, что я видел, поздно притворяться, что ты не знаешь, чего он хочет. Продолжай.

Он повернулся к мужчине, державшему член, и на этот раз зрелище оказалось совершенно нормальным, как будто Стив должен был быть готов к этому с того момента, как Рамлоу поставил его на колени. С того момента, когда охранники ввели его в эту комнату. С того момента, когда он увидел холодные, пустые глаза Зимнего Солдата, смотрящие на него с лица мёртвого лучшего друга.

Стив открыл рот, и тогда мужчина оказался внутри него, трахая его лицо прежде, чем Стив даже понял, что должно случиться. Это произошло автоматически, как мышечная память.

Жужжание в ушах заглушило дальнейшие слова Рамлоу. Что бы это ни было, Харрисон смеялся, прижимаясь животом к лицу Стива. Он хотел бы пошевелиться, но всё его тело — и мышцы, и металл, были напряжены и готовы к драке.

Это не должно быть частью миссии. Баки никогда не говорил ему. Возможно, это самое худшее. Нет, самое худшее — подавить позыв к рвоте, когда несвежий на вкус член мужчины вонзается в горло. Или, возможно, это сжатие кулаков — живого и металлического — у боков, когда он стоял на коленях, глядя на раскрытый от удовольствия рот мужчины и просто позволял ему трахать себя в горло.

Стив мог это прекратить. Он был намного сильнее этого человека. Он мог укусить его, вывести из строя, встать и сломать шею. Он мог сопротивляться. Он всегда сопротивлялся. Но это не то, что сделал бы Солдат. Баки поступил бы иначе, будь он здесь. Он бы сделал то, чем занимался семьдесят лет. Подчинение — то, что Рамлоу и другие ожидали от Солдата, так что именно это и сделает Стив. Он не выдаст себя.

— Вот так. Вот это наш мальчик. Принимает как чемпион. — Рамлоу подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы похлопать Харрисона по плечу. Его член толкнулся глубже в горло Стива. — Видишь, я же сказал: вернём его в прежнее состояние — и с ним всё будет в порядке.

Как бы жёстко мужчина не трахал его рот, Стив не давился. Это тело знало, как принимать член, дышать через нос, когда возможно; двигаться под рукой, направляющей его голову, опускать руки по швам, держать взгляд прикованным к человеку, который использует его, даже когда рефлекторные слезы затуманили зрение.

Когда Рамлоу сказал "наказание", Стив приготовился к чему-то неприятному: к побоям и пыткам, которые, как он знал, Гидра использовала для обучения Солдата. Но сколько бы Баки не рассказывал ему о Гидре, он ни словом не упомянул вот это. Ни единого слова. Когда он лежал, потный и затраханный, прижимая Стива к груди, он даже не намекнул. Баки проснулся сегодня утром, надел униформу Зимнего Солдата и сел в "Квинджет". Он всё знал и всё равно согласился на миссию.

Выматерившись, Харрисон кончил, и Стив проглотил сперму легко, едва попробовав её. Ему пришлось сдержать рефлекторный порыв ударить, когда мужчина потянул его за волосы — слишком длинные: не его собственная короткая стрижка, а мягкие каштановые локоны Баки. Стив восстановил равновесие и снова опустился на колени, не пытаясь вырваться.

— Спасибо, сэр, — произнёс он. Слова вырвались автоматически, и он сдержал готовые выплеснуться угрозы. Харрисон улыбнулся ему и погладил по щеке, прежде чем застегнуть молнию на штанах.

Стив знал, как он выглядит: он видел Баки таким — губы опухшие и красные от поцелуев и минета, взгляд устремлен на Стива, когда он глубоко принимает его член, и как... почему он никогда не говорил об этом? Горло Стива болело не так сильно — не так, как могло болеть пулевое ранение, — но он знал, что будет помнить об этом до самой смерти. Комок в желудке превратился в тяжёлый, пульсирующий внутри гул, зловещий, как громкое сердцебиение в тихой комнате. Стив заставил себя дышать. Баки вызвался добровольцем на эту миссию, зная, что его ждёт. Быть неподготовленным не хуже, конечно. На самом деле, наверное, проще: ему не пришлось выжидать весь день, зная, что произойдёт.

Стив должен был продолжить. Сдаться — не вариант. В конце концов, он никогда просил кого-то под своим командованием сделать то, что не хотел сделать сам.

— Вот так. Здорово вернуться к рутине, правда? — Рамлоу теребил Стива за волосы. Следующий толчок оказался слишком сильным, чтобы быть игривым. — Продолжай. Ты знаешь, как это работает. Ты подвел команду, ты должен всё исправить.

Мужчины в комнате улыбались: целая стая стая ухмыляющихся стервятников с руками, небрежно держащими оружие. Ближайший из них перекинул винтовку через плечо, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на штанах.

Ещё четверо мужчин. Ладно. Стив сможет это сделать. Всего лишь небольшое препятствие на пути, и тогда он покончит с этим. Они повеселятся, и Стив сможет продолжить миссию. Он знал, что за получение этой информации придется заплатить, и теперь, когда он знал, чем, он просто должен был заплатить.

Когда Стив подполз к следующему мужчине, он осторожно опустил руки, чувствуя холодный бетон под живой ладонью и только смутное ощущение твердого давления на металлическую. Он сконцентрировался на странном ощущении, чтобы не обращать внимания на свинцовую тяжесть в животе, густой солёный привкус в горле, гудение адреналина, принуждавшего его бороться. Несмотря на водоворот мыслей, тело оставалось свободным и легким, гибким перед лицом приказов.

Следующий охранник потерял терпение и схватил Стива за волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе. Он открыл рот ещё до того, как мужчина прижал большой палец к его челюсти, чтобы заставить открыть рот. Это не сложно. На самом деле движения были словно инстинктивны. Открыть рот. Смотреть на человека, использующего его. Не обращать внимания на слюну, стекающую с губ.

Стив попытался сосчитать оружие. У Рамлоу, наблюдающего со стороны, два — нет, три пистолета, у человека в заднем углу комнаты через плечо перекинуто оружие, которое Стив не смог определить под таким углом. Возможно, это "Кольт-М4А1", но ему нужно будет поближе присмотреться, чтобы узнать наверняка. В комнате было достаточно пушек, чтобы стрелять сотнями выстрелов в секунду.

Другой охранник схватил Стива за руку и потянул ее наверх, и на мгновение тот потерял равновесие. Агент заставил Стива обхватить пальцами свой полутвёрдый член. Не дожидаясь, пока Стив закончит, он положил свою руку на руку Стива и начал дрочить себе. Ритм, асинхронный с человеком, толкавшимся в его рот, отвлекал, и Стив сбился с подсчёта оружия.

— Так лучше, правда? — сказал Рамлоу. — Держу пари, ты скучал.

Стив не смотрел на Рамлоу. Если он посмотрит на него, то не сможет сдержаться и нападёт. Он попытался сделать лицо пустым, быть абсолютно послушным Солдатом, как они и ожидали. Когда он закрывал глаза, то чувствовал твёрдый пол под коленями, тяжелый вес металлической руки, агрессивную массу мужского члена, заполняющего рот. Он открыл глаза.

Кто-то подошел к Стиву сзади, и он приготовился к удару, но вместо этого один из охранников опустился на колени позади него. Он обнял Стива за талию, крепко прижимая к себе. Как Баки на прошлой неделе, когда они стояли в лифте, едва держащиеся на ногах после марафонской тренировки. Баки положил подбородок на плечо Стива и дышал ему в шею, и каким-то образом, когда лифт прибыл на их этаж, они нашли в себе силы упасть в постель вместе.

— Это правда? — Рука, обнимающая Стива за талию, заскользила по его брюкам — кожаной амуниции Баки — и наткнулась на очертания члена. — Тебе нравится? — Мужчина потянул металлическую руку за спину Стива и удержал её там, продолжая тереть его член через штаны. Спрятавшийся за спиной охранник не давал Стиву двигаться, пока один мужчина трахал его рот, а другой дрочил себе его рукой.

Стив взглянул мимо человека, толкающегося ему в рот, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Есть один выход: металлическая дверь, через которую они вошли. Ему стало тяжело дышать, язык придавило членом, застрявшим в горле. Нет, две двери. Одна на противоположной стороне, рядом с панелью управления. Влажное скольжение плоти в кулаке, которое он никак не мог контролировать: можно было представить, что это происходит с кем-то другим. Он почувствовал, как пальцы мужчины переплетаются с его. Стена рядом с панелью безопасности, вероятно, является двусторонним зеркалом. Они смотрят это? Записывают? Он мог бы разбить стекло. Металлической руки для этого более чем достаточно. Мужчина за спиной покачивал бёдрами, прижимаясь к заднице Стива, и он мог чувствовать твёрдые очертания его эрекции даже сквозь одежду. Его рука на члене Стива была неумолима. В полу есть вентиляционное отверстие. Решётку удерживают шесть винтов. Старые и немного ржавые. Он мог бы нарисовать такие карандашом, если понадобится.

— Бля! — Человек, которому отсасывал Стив, жестоко толкнулся ему в рот, яйца ударили его по подбородку. Затем он медленно вытащил член, выстреливая спермой на язык и губы Стива. Охранник позади прижался к Стиву, толкая его вперед так, что он задохнулся от последней порции семени, брызгая слюной и хватая ртом воздух.

Рамлоу моментально бросился к нему.

— Эй! Плохой пёс! — Остальные охранники отпрянули, когда Рамлоу схватил Стива за шею и толкнул его лицом вниз. — Ты знаешь правила. Васкес был достаточно любезен, чтобы угостить тебя, а ты всё просрал.

Стив упал руками на засыпанный песком пол, а его задница оказалась вскинута в воздух. Он видел свет из коридора в щели под дверью. Он до сих пор помнил каким путем они доставили его сюда от входа. Он мог уйти в любое время.

— Я с тобой разговариваю.— Сапог Рамлоу приземляется на шею Стива, впечатывая щекой в землю. — Используй языком, идиот.

Капли спермы падали на пол перед лицом Стива. Миссия продвигалась по плану. Ещё одна тактическая необходимость. Стив высунул язык и заскрёб по полу, ощущая вкус соли и грязи.

Над ним смеялся Рамлоу.

— Хороший мальчик.

Стив продолжал, пока не перестал видеть белые капли, а язык не начал казаться горящим и ободранным. Когда Рамлоу снял ботинок с шеи Стива, тот снова опустился на колени. Васкес застегнул штаны, но остальные мужчины продолжали жадно смотреть на Стива.

— Эй. — Рамлоу щелкнул пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива. — Раздевайся. Наклонись над столом. Парк, дай сюда. — Он отвернулся к одному из мужчин, который был всё ещё полностью одет.

Стив посмотрел на стол: высокий, с ножками, прикрученными к полу, с кожаными ремнями, закрепленными через равные промежутки по бокам. Если они попытаются связать его, он может вырваться. Он всё ещё мог сбежать. Но он этого не сделает. Он зашёл слишком далеко, а цель миссии никуда не делась.

— С каких это пор ты такой медлительный? Твоему мозгу нужен новый толчок? — Рамлоу хлопнул его по щеке, слишком легко, чтобы это было настоящей пощёчиной. — Шевелись, Солдат.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки, и ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда Рамлоу резко шлёпнул его по заднице. Он сможет среагировать позже, и Рамлоу более чем заслужил удар ногой в челюсть. Сейчас Стив должен был оставаться Солдатом. Сняв ботинки, он стянул штаны — и амуницию Баки, с его многочисленными пряжками — потом сорвал рубашку, дергая сильнее, когда та зацепилась за металлические пластины.

Стив не смотрел вниз, потому что это тело ему не принадлежало. В не самые лучшие дни Баки не включал свет и даже тогда предпочитал прикрываться, насколько это возможно; полностью одетый, он тёрся о Стива, шепча непристойности ему на ухо. Это тело не принадлежало Стиву, и он не имел права смотреть на него, но, черт возьми, оно не принадлежало и Рамлоу или другим этим свиньям, этим врагам, словно собравшимся вокруг стола и пялящимся на него, как на щедрое угощение.

Стив мог бы убить этих людей, всех до единого. Он достаточно хорошо чувствовал металлическую руку, её хватку и силу этого тела: он мог бы в одно мгновение раздавить трахею Рамлоу. Это было бы доброе и праведное дело. Но он находился здесь не для этого. Ему было нужно, чтобы эти ребята ослабили бдительность, чтобы он мог получить то, за чем пришел сюда. Он должен был делать то, что сделал бы Солдат, то, что он делал всегда. И в этом вся загвоздка, не так ли?

То же самое уже случалось с Баки раньше. Они уже делали это с ним раньше, много раз. Достаточно часто, чтобы даже эти третьесортные головорезы Гидры знали о "процедуре" — черт, возможно, они участвовали в ней и раньше — и Баки точно знал, что произойдет, когда он добровольно отправился на эту миссию. Он посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза и сказал, что сможет продержаться столько, сколько нужно, чтобы получить информацию.

Если Баки уже пережил это — и был готов вытерпеть снова — Стив не мог сделать меньше. Раньше борьба никогда не означала смирение, но теперь это было единственным, что позволяет миссия. В любом случае, он уже почти справился. Просто нужно продержаться ещё немного.

Стив повернулся спиной к врагу и прижался грудью к холодной металлической поверхности стола. Кожаные наручники болтались рядом с тем местом, где его пальцы сжимали край стола. Он смотрел на них, а не на злобно пялившихся на него людей. Наручники были поношенными, истрёпанными по краям, будто видали не лучшие времена, но они были высокого качества: сшитые вручную, из хорошо тянущейся кожи.

— Вот так. — Рамлоу шлепнул его по заднице, и Стив быстро раздвинул ноги ещё шире. Почему?.. О, чтобы находиться на более удобной для Рамлоу высоте. Тело помнило об этом. Сжимающие стол руки задрожали. Металлические пальцы царапали нержавеющую сталь, и он заставил их замереть. Он всё ещё мог видеть вентиляционное отверстие и сфокусировался на нем. В бетонной стене рядом с вентиляционным отверстием была выемка. Кроме того, там было пятно. Стена — не безликая пустота, особенно если смотреть пристально.

— Нам нужно связать тебя, или ты будешь сотрудничать? — Рамлоу провёл рукой по обнаженной коже Стива, прослеживая пятно на боку Баки, которое, как знал Стив, трогать щекотно. Он был очень тих, пока Рамлоу не обжёг его удар ему по заднице. — Отвечай, Солдат.

— Нет, сэр. — Стив сохранял голос ровным и бесстрастным, таким же, каким был бы голос Солдата, когда он это терпел. Солдат мог бы находиться в этом самом месте, в этой самой позе, уставившись на эту самую стену.

— Будешь хорошим мальчиком?

— Да, сэр.

— Вот так. — Позади раздался резкий влажный звук, а затем слюна Рамлоу шлепнулась на дырку Стива. Два пальца коснулись её, потирая края сжатого отверстия. — А теперь скажи, ты всё это приберёг для нас или давал кому-то, пока проёбывал миссию? Может, позволил Роджерсу поймать тебя, когда тебе стало одиноко, а? Я знаю, как ты страдаешь, когда не получаешь свою обычную дозу хуёв. — Он снова сплюнул, и на этот раз ткнул пальцами в едва влажную задницу Стива. — Ты кажешься довольно тугим. Похоже, ты берёг себя для нас. — Остальные охранники заржали. — Хочешь, я тебя растяну? И смажу?

Прежде чем Стив смог представить себе, как бы ответил Солдат, Рамлоу наклонился над ним и дёрнул за волосы, чтобы прошипеть в ухо:

— Это наказание, тупой ты ублюдок. Хорошие люди погибли из-за тебя. Ты примешь всё, что мы тебе дадим, и скажешь спасибо. — Он с такой силой ударил Стива головой об стол, что тот потерял концентрацию. Ему пришлось быстро взять себя в руки, чтобы удержаться от рефлекторного выпада локтем в сторону нападавшего.

Затем Рамлоу снова выпрямился, вонзая свой член в Стива, будто оружие. Одинокий болезненный крик эхом отдался от металлической поверхности стола, прежде чем Стив успел проглотить хоть один звук. Хватка на бедрах была неумолима, Рамлоу толкался вперёд, вперёд и вперёд, полностью запихивая в него свой член, без изящества или милосердия.

Это не должно было быть так. Баки всегда тянул время, даже когда они сходили с ума после жаркой битвы, или когда не видели друг друга в течение нескольких дней, и каждая секунда разлуки была пыткой, или когда они собирались сделать это в третий раз за вечер. Баки всегда заботился о том, чтобы Стиву было хорошо, чтобы он был готов (и умолял), прежде чем получить удовольствие. Рамлоу это не беспокоило.

На самом деле, это было не так уж и больно. Не так больно, как получить пулю в бедро, или упасть на мраморный пол после прыжка с двенадцатого этажа, или получить удар металлическим кулаком. При первом же грубом толчке Стив инстинктивно напрягся, но затем тело расслабилось, опускаясь ниже, раскрываясь для члена Рамлоу — реакция столь же очевидно инстинктивная, как неподвижность и обнажение шеи перед хищником, который теперь находился внутри него. Стив сжался от боли, исходившей из самого нутра, более глубокой, чем нож в живот.

Так что да, это было больно, но не настолько, чтобы вывести его из строя. Даже не настолько, чтобы задержать. Должно быть, именно поэтому они выбрали такой способ наказания Солдата: чрезмерное психологическое воздействие по отношению к количеству причиненного физического вреда. Подчинение не поставит под угрозу эффективность Стива на остальной части миссии. Он подил желание бороться, продолжавшее бурлить внутри, напрягавшее все мышцы до гула в ушах. Миссия оказалась неприятнее, чем ожидалось, но для трусости не было никакого оправдания.

— Вот так, котёнок. Прими его. — Рамлоу оказался полностью внутри, прижимаясь бедрами к заднице Стива. С болезненным жжением он подался назад, а затем снова толкнулся до самого основания. — Покажи мне, как сильно тебе это нравится.

Пальцы Стива дёрнулись, оставляя вмятины на металле. Он прислушался к своему тело — телу Баки — так же, как делал в бою, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно был ранен. Он чувствовал остро-тупую боль там, где в него погружался Рамлоу, и отдаленную пульсацию в челюсти от того, что его тащили, но было и кое-что ещё: усиливающееся покалывающее ощущение в паху. Мышцы спазматически сжималсь, стискивая член Рамлоу, но также и посылали волну удовольствия в член. Это было неправильно — Баки же не мог этим наслаждаться. Возможно, что-то было не так с телом: реакция, вбитая в него Гидрой. Конечно, как бы они ни были одержимы контролем, они хотели бы управлять каждой частью тела Баки, даже его способностью чувствовать удовольствие.

— Потрогай себя, — сказал Рамлоу, делая ещё один жестокий рывок. — Ну же, не строй из себя целку. Ты никого не обманешь.

Правая рука Стива, та, что из плоти, скользнула вниз, чтобы схватить член, который, несмотря на боль, не был совсем безволен. Это просто реакция тела. Они заставляли его реагировать таким образом для собственного болезненного удовольствия. Это не значит поражение. Стив просто играл свою роль, так же, как и Баки, если бы он был здесь. Как всегда, когда он бывал здесь раньше.

— Продолжай, — командовал Рамлоу. — Если остановишься, Парк воспользуется шоковой дубинкой.

Когда Рамлоу снова начал толкаться, Стив погладил член, автоматически установив ритм, который, как он знал, быстрее всего доводит Баки до разрядки: жёстко провести кулаком по всему стволу, слегка выворачивая запястье, когда доходит до головки. Стив знал, как выглядит Баки, когда ему хорошо. Он кое-что узнал за последние несколько недель. То, как Баки сжимает челюсти от стонов удовольствия, как он толкается навстречу прикосновению Стива, будто жаждет большего, как выгибает спину, когда пытается сдержать оргазм. Вот так он выглядел, когда солдаты Гидры заставляли его участвовать в их забаве? Неужели Рамлоу видел его таким?

— Если тебе скучно, я знаю несколько способов тебя развеселить, — предупредил запыхавшийся от напряжения Рамлоу, не прекращая жёстко трахать Стива.

Стив сжал губы и задвигал рукой по члену быстрее, пока пульсирующее удовольствие не затмило дискомфорт от злобных толчков Рамлоу. Он пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз был с Баки: украденный момент вчера после тренировки, перед тем, как они присоединились к команде для заключительного брифинга. Баки жестко взял Стива в душе, а когда вода каскадом обрушилась на них, Баки прижал его руки к плитке. Тогда Баки уже должен был знать, что его ждет в сегодняшней миссии, и он отдал всё, всего себя Стиву. Рука Стива сжалась на затвердевшем члене. Резкий толчок Рамлоу выбил из него стон, и он невольно прижался к нему.

— Молодец, — проворчал Рамлоу. Он врывался в него толчками, которые заставляли Стива беспомощно корчиться на столе. — Не помню, чтобы ты так сильно наслаждался членом. Может быть, ты всё-таки кое-что узнал от Роджерса.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, а затем ещё один болезненно-приятный толчок члена Рамлоу привёл его в себя. Это не должно быть приятно. Просто последствия психологической обработки. Если бы Баки был здесь, то не позволил бы Рамлоу превратить себя в беспомощный объект, наслаждающийся насилием над самим собой. Баки уже терпел это раньше, и он знал бы, как заставить их поверить, что он сотрудничает, не теряя себя подобным образом, не чувствуя болезненный прилив возбуждения, который захлестывал Стива при каждом толчке. Стив не должен был позволить этому случиться с телом Баки, не должен был позволить касаться его вот так, не должен был использовать то, что знает о Баки, чтобы спастись. Стон вырывался из стиснутого рта, и он не мог сказать, от удовольствия или боли.

— Покажи мне, милашка, — Рамлоу навалился на спину Стива, двигаясь в него короткими, мелкими толчками. — Кончи для меня. Давай посмотрим, как сильно ты любишь трахаться. Давай, докажи мне, что знаешь свое место.

Стив корчился, неглубоко дыша из-за сдавившей грудь тяжести. Рукой он сжимал член, пытаясь сдержать нарастающий прилив удовольствия, пока Рамлоу продолжал двигаться внутри. В этом было что-то неправильное, что-то, что он не мог полностью понять, но каковы бы ни были последствия, это не имело значения. Миссия. Стив судорожно вздохнул, цепляясь за это слово. Он должен делать то, что говорит Рамлоу, из-за миссии. Он оттолнулся от Рамлоу, рывками дроча себе. Затем с бессловесным криком дёрнул бёдрами, потираясь о стол, и кончил, забрызгав свою руку.

Рамлоу моментально оказался на нём, рукой прижимая затылок к столу и ускоряясь, вбивался в него и рычал:

— Давай, давай.

Удовольствие от освобождения размылось и умерло, пока Рамлоу врезался в него снова и снова. Наконец, он толкнулся особенно глубоко и со стоном замер, его член запульсировал, изливаясь внутрь. Закрыв глаза, Стив прижался к столу, чувствуя, как пик кульминации прошел, и боль снова вползла в тело.

— Скажи это, — произнёс Рамлоу, всё ещё крепко прижимаясь к шее Стива.

Стив открыл глаза и сосредоточился на стене. Вентиляционное отверстие всё ещё там. Выемка. Винты. Это отвлекло его от безвольного, влажного тела, которое хотело свернуться калачиком, но пока не могло пошевелиться.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись лицом в стол.

— Хороший мальчик. — Рамлоу с хлюпаньем вышел. Сделал шаг назад, чтобы застегнуть штаны, а затем весело, гортанно рассмеялся. Он раздвинул ягодицы Стива, и влага просачилась наружу вязким потоком. Рамлоу усмехнулся, затем снова сплюнул, дополнив мокрую размазню. — Теперь там всё здорово и готово. Я его разработал. — Он в последний раз сильно шлёпнул Стива по заднице и обошёл стол. — Кто следующий?

Стив прижался щекой к столу и крепко зажмурился. Он услышал, как следующий агент Гидры подошёл к нему сзади и расстегнул молнию на штанах. Сколько людей ещё осталось… двое? Трое? Он должен был вспомнить. Если он не будет трезво мыслить, следить за врагами, то он не сможет завершить миссию, и всё это останется бессмысленным. Он позволит произойти этому ужасу просто так.

Рамлоу подошёл к краю стола, схватил его за подбородок и резко произнёс:

— На меня смотри! — Стив открыл глаза и увидел довольную ухмылку Рамлоу. Почему бы ему не быть довольным? Он только что трахнул Стива и заставил его кончить. Солдат вёл себя так, как и ожидалось. Это означало, что миссия идёт хорошо. — Вот так. Держи глаза открытыми. Хочу посмотреть, как ты его примешь.

Человек позади Стива двинулся: один длинный, скользкий толчок по сперме Рамлоу. Он ещё ощущал резкую боль от вторжения, но мужчине не пришлось тратить много усилий, чтобы проникнуть в Стива; он был уже раскрыт. Стив не сводил глаз с Рамлоу и крепко стискивал зубы, чтобы не выдать ни малейшего намека на то, как сильно ему хотелось задушить его.

— Дыши, котёнок.

Стив жадно глотнул воздух, понимая, что задержал дыхание, пока мужчина входил в него, что готовился к удару, как во время боя. Вдохи и выдохи вернули его сознание обратно в тело — тело Баки — и заставили вновь чувствовать боль и растяжение.

— Знаю, ты волнуешься, но нужно продолжать дышать. — Рамлоу провёл рукой по волосам Стива. Длинные пряди были влажными от пота. — У тебя всё отлично получается. Видишь, как легко всё возвращается. Как будто ты никогда и не уходил. — Он слегка наклонился, чтобы прошептать Стиву на ухо. — И не думай, что сегодня заплатишь за всё. У тебя еще много чего впереди.

— Сэр. — Один из солдат Гидры (да, теперь, когда Стив мог лучше разглядеть его, он понял, что у него на поясе однозначно М4) подошёл к Рамлоу, держа рацию. — "Браво-два" на связи.

— Отлично. — Рамлоу выпрямился и в последний раз погладил Стива по волосам. — Сильнее, Брайан, — сказал он человеку, трахавшему Стива, прежде чем, отвернувшись, схватил рацию и вышел в коридор.

Дверь за Рамлоу захлопнулась, и Брайант снова с новой силой ворвался в него. Теперь Стив мог сопротивляться. Мужчины, оставшиеся в комнате, уже не обращали на него такого внимания, как раньше. Тот, что сидел в углу и держал руку на оружии, вместо этого поглаживал свой член. Он мол сломать Брайану шею, отобрать у него оружие и застрелить остальных. Брайан тяжело хрипел при каждом толчке, с силой врезаясь в Стива и крепко держась за его бедра. Он отвлекся. Если Стив убьёт его, он никогда больше не сможет прикоснуться к кому-либо так, как сейчас.

Но это не помогло бы. Стив не мог убить этих людей. Пока нет, потому что у него была миссия, которую нужно закончить. Всё уже почти закончилось. В этом нет ничего личного: человек, которого он даже толком не разглядел, двигался внутри него, человек, чьё лицо он даже не смог бы разглядеть в толпе. Во всяком случае, почти все они его уже использовали. Вскоре эта фаза миссии будет закончена, и тогда Стив сможет отказаться от бездействия. Он снова сможет сражаться. Только не сейчас.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, отскакивая от стены, и Рамлоу ворвался в помещение.

— Поднимите его, — рявкнул он.

Брайан с хлюпаньем вышел, затем кто-то другой ухватил Стива за волосы и рванул вверх. Он пошатнулся: левый бок оттягивал больший вес, чем он привык. Брайан схватил его за руку и удержал в вертикальном положении, пока Рамлоу подошёл к ним.

— Ах ты тупой маленький говнюк.— Рамлоу наотмашь ударил Стива. Лицо болело, но это не скажется на его боеготовности. Не так атакуют врага, которого уважают. — Тебе полагалось быть умелым солдатом, чертовым призраком, и а ты даже не понял, что за тобой следят. Ты... — Рамлоу прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать ещё что-то, и ткнул пальцем в лицо Стива. — Позже ты загладишь передо мной вину.

— Всё в порядке, сэр? — Спросил Брайан.

— Да, конечно. В любом случае, это ничего не изменит. — Рамлоу провел рукой по волосам, а затем его лицо изменилось, расплываясь в улыбке. — Знаешь что? Это может быть даже весело.— Он посмотрел на Стива с минуту, пробегая глазами вверх и вниз по его телу, а затем кивнул. — Парк, Брайан. Отведите его в старый кабинет и держите там. И тихо. — Парк начал тащить его прочь, но Рамлоу схватил Стива за челюсть и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Эй, Солдат. Если тронешь моих людей, я вымещу это на нашем новом пленнике, понял? Веди себя хорошо.

Он оттолкнул Стива и повернулся к нему спиной, совершенно не опасаясь возмездия. Как будто Стив в принципе не мог быть угрозой. Стив сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как сила гудит в металлической руке. Это тело сильное, быстрое и может справиться почти с любой болью. Единственное, что удерживало его от нападения — это его воля. Раньше у него была только воля. Теперь у него есть вся эта сила, и он не мог позволить себе использовать ее.

— Шевелись, — прорычал Брайан и ткнул в плечо Стива рукояткой пистолета. Стив двинулся.

Бетонный пол морозил босые ноги, но Стив проследовал за мужчинами через дверь в противоположной стене. Комната за ней была почти пуста, если не считать какой-то записывающей аппаратуры, сложенной вдоль одной из стен. Воздух был сухим и затхлым, будто комнату давно не использовали. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, разговор Рамлоу с другими солдатами полностью затих. Сквозь двухстороннее стекло Стив всё ещё мог видеть, как двигаются их рты. Мужчины выходили в коридор, но отсюда не было слышно ни звука.

— Теперь, когда мы остались наедине, почему бы тебе не сделать это?..

Стив заметил движение краем глаза и рефлекторно поднял руку, чтобы заблокировать удар оружием. Дубинка отскочила от металлической руки, и Стив отступил назад, наблюдая, как его противник споткнулся, а затем замер.

— Он что, только что попытался дать сдачи? — спросил Брайан. — Не следовало этого делать.

Парк расставил ноги и сердито посмотрел на Стива. Высокое жужжание электрошоковой дубинки пронзило тишину комнаты.

— Разве это позволено, Солдат?

Взгляд Стива заметался между разъяренным лицом Парка и дубинкой в его руке. Он сжал руки в кулаки и заставил себя расслабиться, чтобы выйти из боевой стойки. Все его инстинкты были против того чтобы стоять беззащитным перед вооруженным врагом, но он попытался дышать, как сказал ему Рамлоу, и приготовился к тому, что произойдет. Он опустил глаза и посмотрел в пол.

— Нет, сэр.

— Так-то лучше, — проговорил Парк, и на мгновение Стиву показалось, что он избежал наказания. Затем Парк бросился вперед, ударив дубинкой по левой руке Стива. Электричество шипело и трещало, проходя сквозь металлические пластины. Стив не думал, что рука может чувствовать боль, но агония пронзила его нервы, устремившись вниз по позвоночнику, через мышцы и в мозг, будто нож. Резкая, всепоглощающая и неотвратимая боль.

Он, задыхаясь, скорчится на боку на полу, а Парк пинал его в живот. Эта боль показалась такой далекой по сравнению с всё ещё искрящейся рукой. Когда Стив попытался пошевелить ею, она не слушалась. Должно быть, временно отключилась из-за высокого напряжения — как от шокера Вдовы, отметила тактическая часть разума Стива, которая все ещё была способна функционировать, несмотря на боль.

— Лежи спокойно, — рявкнул Парк. Он тыкал дубинкой в плечо Стива и не отводил её, пока тот корчился. Электричество пронзало каждую клетку Стива, и он не мог сказать, где заканчивается металл и микросхемы, и начинается плоть; кажется, они так тесно переплелись, что их невозможно было разделить, одна агония питалась другой. Он не мог пошевелиться: ни рука, ни какая-либо живая часть его, будто всё его тело каким-то образом было связано с этой проклятой рукой. Будто это не просто протез, а жизненно важный орган, то, без чего всё остальное не могло функционировать.

Шок прекратился, когда Брайан потянул Парка прочь.

— Командир сказал, чтоб он молчал, чёрт возьми.

Должно быть, Стив кричал. Возможно от этого его горло болело так же, как и всё остальное тело. Он пытался свернуться калачиком, но тело почти не среагировало. Если Парк снова воспользуется электрошоком, ему, возможно, придется защищаться, или он рискует подвергнуть опасности остальную часть миссии. Но его рука все ещё не двигалась, и он не был уверен, что сможет стоять. Сможет ли он вообще справиться этими двумя ничтожествами поврежденной рукой? Сердце Стива колотилось в груди, когда он понял, что не знает этого тела и его возможностей достаточно хорошо, чтобы остановить происходящее вовремя, если это потребуется. Он помнил лицо Баки на вертолете; помнил его пойманного в ловушку под металлической балкой, уверенного, что Стив придет, чтобы убить его: отчаянная беспомощность человека, который точно знает возможности своего тела и находится в ловушке этих пределов.

— Встать. — Брайант пихнул Стива сапогом в спину, и Парк отступил назад, дубинка висела у него на боку. После двух попыток Стив встал на ноги. Он потерял равновесие и тяжело упал на стекло.

— Блядь, бесполезно. — Парк толкнул его на место, раздвигая лодыжки, чтобы он согнулся. Правая рука упиралась в стекло, а левая висела вяло и безучастно, всё ещё подёргиваясь от электрических импульсов. Стив заставил себя дышать. Не важно, что он не мог сопротивляться. Да он и не собирался этого делать. Он смотрел сквозь стекло на комнату, в которой только что был: стол с кожаными ремнями, всё еще слегка качавшийся, стена, каждую деталь которой он запоминал. Это уже знакомо. Они просто вернутся его выебать, и тогда он будет готов.

Что-то холодное и твердое упёрлось ему в задницу, и Стив напрягся в ожидании нового удара.

— Продолжай, — сказал Парк. Дубинка снова толнулась в болезненную дырку Стива. — Ну же, шевелись. Прими её.

Стив заскрипел зубами. Пока эти двое играли с ним и пытались унизить, они не ставили под угрозу миссию, нанося серьезные травмы; так что это был лучший выбор, чем отбиваться и позволить снова ударить себя током. Это было не то, чего он ожидал, но в пределах параметров миссии. Всё идет своим чередом. Он закрыл глаза и подался назад, позволяя тяжелому кончику дубинки проникнуть внутрь.

— Вот так, сладкий. Теперь двигайся.

Стив раскачивался взад-вперед, морщась, когда протестовали и без того измученные мышцы. Дубинка была неподдатливая и больше члена. Они с Баки уже использовали игрушки, но не так: игриво, дразня и немного бросая вызов, потому что Баки нравилось поддразнивать Стива, охочего до соревнований. Парк же мог нанести серьезный ущерб. Стив знал, что Баки сможет действовать, несмотря на сильную боль, но опять же, Баки знал это тело и его пределы. Стив не хотел причинять больше вреда, если этого можно избежать.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Парк навалился на дубинку, заставляя Стива подняться на цыпочки. — Хочешь, чтобы я её включил? Шевелись, я сказал!

Стив крепче упёрся ногами в пол и сделал глубокий вдох. Металлическая рука только начала снова реагировать. Стив не мог рисковать ещё одним шоком. Он думал о том, как насаживался на вибратор в руке Баки, пока тот нежно гладил его по спине и говорил ему, как он хорош. Баки здесь нет. А Стив был, и он должен был пройти через это, не причинив вреда телу Баки, больше, чем он уже сделал. Стив вытолкнул воспоминание о Баки из своего сознания и двинулся: короткими, болезненными толчками назад, чтобы внутри оказалось больше дубинки.

Со смешком Парк положил руку на спину Стива и начал шевелить дубинкой, заставляя её двигаться дальше. — Вот и все, бесполезная ты шлюха. Прими это. Это всё, на что ты годишься.

Стив уткнулся лицом в плечо и крепко зажмурился. Боль пульсировала внутри, спиралью поднимаясь вверх с каждым толчком, сдерживаемая холодной яростью. Они разговаривали с Баки именно так. Они смотрели на него как на боксерскую грушу, как на свою игрушку. Не только оскверняя его тело, но и унижая его, не видя в нём человека. Даже эти двое, которые явно были в самом низу иерархии, не ощущали в нем невероятно умелого солдата, убийцу, того, кого должно бояться. Для них он был даже не оружием, а вещью. Они много лет так обращались с Баки. Десятилетиями.

— Посмотри на него, — усмехнулся Брайант. Он достал член и грубо дрочил себе. — Не прошло и часа, как он вернулся в лоно церкви, а уже точно помнит, зачем пришел.

— Скажи, что тебе это нравится, — сказал Парк, прокрутив дубинку внутри Стива.

— Мне это нравится. — Голос Стива звучал ровно и уныло.

— Скажи, что тебе это нужно.

— Мне это нужно.

— Вот именно. — Парк еще сильнее ткнул дубинкой в Стива, прижимая его к стеклу. Он не сопротивлялся. Вещи не сопротивляются. — Без приказа ты ничто. Помни об этом в следующий раз, когда вздумаешь дать отпор.

— Двинься. — Брайан оттолкнул Парка в сторону плечом . — Я хочу кончить.

— Командир скоро вернётся. — Парк вытер дубинку о бедро Стива и засунул её обратно в кобуру. — Поторопись.

Брайан схватил Стива за волосы, не давая двигаться. Со стоном он кончил, выстрелив струями спермы Стиву на лицо. Тот сжал губы и закрыл глаза.

— Теперь он выглядит получше.

Когда Брайант отступил, чтобы застегнуть штаны, Стив безрезультатно попытался вытереть лицо, умудрившись лишь размазать грязь. Ещё одна загвоздка. Он делает успехи. Миссия движется в соответствии с планом. Он не был ранен; рука, кажется, снова функционировала. Всё по-прежнему шло нормально.

— Они вернулись, — сказал Парк, щелкнув выключателем у двери. Звук из другой комнаты просочился сквозь динамики под потолком.

Дверь в коридор распахнулась, и сердце Стива остановилось, когда в комнату ворвался ещё один отряд солдат. Хорошо вооруженных и бронированных; их, должно быть, было не меньше дюжины. Дыхание Стива участилось, он заскрёб пальцами по стеклу. Если Рамлоу ожидал, что он будет обслуживать всех этих людей… он не был уверен, что выдержит. Он тяжело сглотнул и сжал челюсти. Он должен это сделать. Здесь больше никого нет.

Затем вернулся сам Рамлоу в сопровождении двух охранников, которые вели связанного, сопротивляющегося Капитана Америку.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив тут же прижался к стеклу, вытянувшись чтобы лучше видеть. Парк ткнул электрошокером в бок Стива, но не включил его.

— Эй, парень, — сказал он. — Пока нет. Просто оставайся здесь и будь хорошим мальчиком.

Стив напрягся, застыв у стекла, наблюдая, как охранники толкнули Баки на колени. Они все были на взводе, оружие направлено на Баки — очевидно, они помнили об угрозе, которую он представлял. Они могли верить, что Зимний Солдат ручной, но у них не было иллюзий относительно Капитана Америки. Баки дергал кандалами, державшими его руки за спиной — должно быть, специально разработанными магнитные наручники Гидры, — но перестал, когда Рамлоу подошел и прижал "Зиг" ему ко лбу.

Это не было частью плана. Перед этим инцидентом с Вандой они решили, что Стив будет ждать сигнала Баки, а потом начнёт штурм вместе с остальными и захватит базу. Он должен был дать Баки достаточно времени, чтобы заставить Гидру привести его к цели. С другой стороны, если бы Стив знал, с чем столкнется Баки в руках Гидры, он бы тоже не ждал в стороне.

Как бы то ни было, Баки явно отказался от предыдущего плана. Стив испытал приступ паники, когда увидел себя — свое собственное тело, то самое, которое позволяло ему делать то, о чем он никогда не мечтал, — с чужим сознанием... Это явно был Баки — Стив знал презрительный изгиб его губ, бурный гнев, который выглядел неуместно в голубых глазах Стива. Неужели у Стива всегда были такие широкие плечи? Ремни для щита выглядели непристойно, вот так обрамляя его грудь. И было еще кое-что. Этот Капитан Америка был опасен: Стив никогда не видел этого ни на одной своей фотографии — сосредоточенный и напряженный, он будто жаждал вырвать горло Рамлоу собственными зубами.

— Знаешь, это было реально глупо, Кэп. — Рамлоу вдавил ствол своего пистолета — того самого, который не так давно был у Стива во рту — в лоб Баки. Стив мог бы просто замереть, отказываясь поддаться, но Баки уступил, позволив запрокинуть себе голову, хотя и продолжал хмуриться. — После всех этих лекций о стратегии бежать сюда без какой-либо поддержки было довольно тупо.

— Ну, — сказал Баки, и его тон оказался глубже, чем голос Стива, каким он он звучал для собственных ушей. — Судя по тому, что я знаю о твоей тактике, ты специалист по глупостям.

Рамлоу отдернул руку с пистолетом и замахнулся на Баки. Металл встретил его челюсть с глухим звуком, который вырвался из устаревших динамиков комнаты наблюдения. Стив вздрогнул, а рядом с ним захихикал Брайан.

Баки покачал головой, затем выпрямился и снова улыбнулся Рамлоу, показывая белые зубы Стива, испачканные кровью.

— Правда глаза колет, да?

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. — Рамлоу убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру и сложил руки на груди. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону от Баки, затем повернулся и подмигнул двустороннему зеркалу. — Твой приятель уже здесь. Приполз на коленях и умолял, чтобы мы приняли его. Наверное, хотел просил защитить от тебя.

— Где он? — Баки попытался подняться на ноги, но ближайшие охранники толкнули его обратно и уткнули стволы винтовок в голову и плечи.

— Расслабься, Кэп. Он в порядке. — Рамлоу усмехнулся в зеркало, прежде чем снова повернуться к Баки. — Наслаждается. Для него это всё часть обычной жизни после миссии.

— Вот именно, — прошептал Парк и просунул электрошоковую дубинку между ног Стива, скользя по влажной коже и нажимая на яйца. Стив вздрогнул, почти забыв, что находится здесь, в этом теле, а не там, в безопасности в своем собственном теле, способном ответить и сказать Рамлоу, всё, что думает о нём. — Тебе ведь весело, правда?

В другой комнате Баки закипел от злости, шлем лишь наполовину скрывал грозное выражение его лица.

— Где. Он.

— Попроси вежливо, и я скажу. — Рамлоу подошел ближе, но держался на почтительном расстоянии от Баки. Может быть, он был и не против поддразнить, но ещё он был недостаточно самоуверен, чтобы оказаться в пределах досягаемости без оружия в руке. Даже в связанном Капитане Америке Рамлоу видел угрозу, но при этом спокойно стоял спиной к полностью работоспособному Зимнему Солдату. Эту слабость можно было использовать, если Стив сможет правильно сыграть. — Будешь джентльменом?

В этот момент Стив плюнул бы в лицо Рамлоу, но Баки лишь на мгновение напряг челюсть, затем посмотрел в пол и скрипнул зубами:

— Пожалуйста.

— Видишь, разве это было так трудно? — Рамлоу плавно развернулся и рявкнул: — Солдат! Идти сюда.

Стив двинулся автоматически, будто это тело настолько привыкло следовать командам, что повиновалось им без участия сознания. Он брёл мимо Парка и Брайана к двери, разделяющей две комнаты. От его прикосновения она открылась. Ноги принесли его прямо к Рамлоу и остановили в двух аккуратных шагах от него — как Солдата, прибывшего на службу.

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбнулся Рамлоу, а затем отступил в сторону, чтобы дать своим пленникам беспрепятственно осмотреть друг друга.

Без стекла, разделявшего их, головокружение при виде своего тела, занятого кем-то другим, усилилось. Он оглядел Баки, отмечая прореху в бронежилете с левой стороны, которая могла быть царапиной от пули, темно-красное пятно на правой руке (вероятно, ножевое ранение), и напряженную, скрюченную позу, которая могла быть результатом какой-то внутренней травмы или, по крайней мере, сильных побоев. Кожаные перчатки были испачканы кровью, а на правой руке виднелись ободранные костяшки пальцев. Продолжая осмотр, Стив совершил ошибку, взглянув Баки прямо в лицо.

Когда Баки широко раскрыл глаза, Стив вспомнил, как он выглядел: голый, потный и потрепанный, испачканный спермой и запятнанный после своего постыдного оргазма солдат Гидры. Лицо Баки вытянулось, рот скривился в гримасе. Стив опустил глаза в пол, чтобы больше не видеть отвращения Баки, его гнева за то, что Стив позволил случиться с его телом за столь короткое время.

— Ему так идёт, правда? — Рамлоу провёл рукой по щеке Стива, где ещё не высохла сперма Брайанта, а затем прижал пальцы к его губам.

Стив мельком подумал о том, чтобы укусить Рамлоу за пальцы, схватить металлической рукой шею и сломать её. Но миссия не изменилась только потому, что Баки был здесь. Если Стив сейчас раскроется, они никогда не получат то, за чем пришли. И в любом случае, он не мог рисковать пока на Баки была направлена дюжина пистолетов. Стив открыл рот, не поднимая глаз. Он не хотел знать, что подумает Баки о его легкой уступчивости.

— Он такой ебабельный. — Рамлоу несколько раз вставил и вынул пальцы изо рта Стива. Стив решительно не думал о пальцах Баки у своего лица, о том, как его большой палец погружался в рот Стива снова и снова, дразня, пока тот не начинал умолять. Рамлоу отдернул пальцы и повернулся, чтобы протянуть их Баки. — Хочешь попробовать на вкус?

Стив рискнул поднять глаза и увидел, что Баки смотрит на Рамлоу, прищурившись и вздернув подбородок. Он выглядел разъяренным — Стив никогда не видел себя настолько злым. Его руки были напряжены в наручниках даже когда он отклонился от прижатого ко лбу ствола. Баки не сводил глаз с Рамлоу, избегая визуального контакта со своим обнаженным, измученным телом.

— Нет, пожалуй, нет. Он же грязный. Не хотелось бы испортить этот совершенный американский фасад таким беспорядком. — Рамлоу снова повернулся к Стиву. — Наклонись, покажи ему, какой ты грязный.

Стив не двигался, его взгляд застыл на окровавленных, оскаленных зубах Баки. Тот бросил на него дикий, почти отчаянный взгляд из-под шлема Капитана Америки. Он уже подверг себя риску, пытаясь прийти на помощь Стиву. Успокоить Рамлоу теперь мог только Стив. Кроме того, Баки не должен был видеть вред, причиненный телу, которое Стив поневоле одолжил. Стиву нужно будет найти способ выполнить эту миссию, не причинив еще больше боли Баки. Он должен будет подчиниться. Подчинение причинит боль Баки. Но он должен выполнить миссию. Должен сделать что-то очень важное.

— Солдат. — Рамлоу схватил Стива за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Слушайся.

Слово, сказанное этим особым тоном, ударило Стива прямо в грудь, и он почувствовал, как все мышцы расслабились. Тугой узел в животе ослабел, и на мгновение у него закружилась голова, Он стал безволен как тряпичная кукла в руках Рамлоу. Затем напряжение вернулось, пробиваясь сквозь искусственно навязанное раболепие. Он рискнул бросить взгляд на Баки: тот слегка ссутулился, его глаза остекленели. Тело могло распознать этот сигнал, но разум находился в другом месте. Баки тоже должен был испытывать этот эффект. Стив быстро опустил глаза и заставил себя быть податливым. Ему нужно было удержать внимание Рамлоу на себе, поэтому он не заметил, как приказ повлиял на Баки. Когда Рамлоу толкнул его, он двинулся.

— Хороший мальчик, — проворковал Рамлоу. — Вниз.

Повинуясь не слишком нежному толчку Рамлоу, Стив повернулся задом к Баки и наклонился, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и обхватив руками лодыжки. Другие охранники в комнате обменивались смешками и комментариями, которые Стив не улавливал из-за рева крови в ушах.

— Видишь, Кэп? Я же тебе говорил. Для него это в порядке вещей. Ему это нравится. Солдат, раздвинь их. — Стив вздрогнул, когда Рамлоу шлепнул его по заднице, но послушно поднял руки, чтобы раздвинуть ягодицы, демонстрируя разъёбанную дырку. Из него вытекала тонкая струйка крови, и Стив крепко зажмурился. Он должен был оценить охранников, прикидывая, на кого из них напасть первым, если дело дойдет до драки. Он должен был запланировать способ уравнять шансы. Но по какой-то причине рациональность рушилась под тяжестью каждого вдоха.

— Ты только глянь, — сказал Рамлоу. — Великолепен.

Стив сделал ошибку, глядя на Баки. Его глаза прояснились, когда никто не отдавал ему приказы. Он осматривал Стива, оценивая ущерб, который тот нанес его телу всего за несколько часов. Его взгляд скользнул мимо лица Стива и остановился на Рамлоу.

— Как же я наслажусь видом твоей крови.

— Какой обидчивый. Не так уж ты и озабочен сохранением имиджа хорошего парня, когда на кону стоит твой маленький дружок, да? — Рамлоу рассмеялся, и Стив увидел, как Баки подавил рвущийся наружу едкий комментарий.

— Я про то, что ты должен был знать, чем он занимался всё это время, верно? А может и нет. Наверное, эта сука Романофф просто выбросила официальные файлы. Разве ты не знал о другой функции Агента? — Рамлоу положил руку на задницу Стива, навалившись на него всем своим весом. Стив машинально передвинулся, словно хорошо натренированный предмет мебели. — Он возбуждается на миссиях, если слишком долго обходится без секса. Ты это знал? — Рамлоу скользнул рукой вниз по изгибу задницы Стива, толкнул два пальца внутрь, а затем заскользил ими вокруг растянутого края. Это не было больно — на самом деле, нежное поддразнивание было почти успокаивающим после грубости Парка, и Стив не понял, что подаётся навстречу прикосновению, пока Рамлоу не начал хрипло смеяться.

— Видишь, что я имею в виду? — Он согнул пальцы и безошибочно нажал вниз, выбивая из Стива резкий выдох. Разве Баки когда-нибудь издавал эти отчаянные, хриплые звуки, когда Стив дотрагивался до него? Рамлоу продолжал давить, жестоко тёр это чувствительное место и заставлял Стива выгибаться на пальцах, пока говорил: — Видимо, возникли некоторые проблемы в самом начале программирования, поэтому для него разработали регулярные физические упражнения. Он гораздо мягче, когда его правильно трахают. — Он выдернул пальцы, оставляя Стива задыхающимся, дрожащим и позорно твердым, затем вытер их о бедро и похлопал его по заднице. — Стоять.

Стив повиновался, замирая и глядя прямо перед собой, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на твердый член, торчащий между ног — неоспоримое доказательство того, как сильно он злоупотребил доверием Баки. Сейчас он не мог думать о Баки, не поставив под угрозу миссию. Пока он удерживал внимание Рамлоу на себе, всё ещё может получиться. Стиву просто нужно было продолжать быть покорным солдатом, как того ожидал Рамлоу.

— Интересно, сработает ли это на тебе? Что скажешь, Кэп? Хочешь узнать, сможет ли твой старый приятель заставить тебя кричать? Он явно к этому готов. — Рамлоу провёл пальцем вниз по всей длине члена Стива, затем сильно сжал его, заставив снова вздрогнуть. — Он тебя отлично объездит, если я скажу хоть слово.

— Нет, — вырвалось у Баки сквозь зубы.

— Не надо так напрягаться. Видишь, как ему это нравится? — Рамлоу ещё раз с силой погладил Стива, и тот сдержал ещё один беспомощный звук. — Думаешь, что ты лучше его? Думаешь, что Капитан Америка выше всего этого?

— Да, именно. — Он смотрел прямо на Стива, говоря это, и тот почувствовал укол стыда, вдвое более болезненный, чем шоковая дубинка.

— А теперь убери от меня свои руки, — прорычал он. Баки нетерпеливо встряхнулся, и в сочетании с его диким тоном это заставило ближайших охранников отступить на шаг.

— Вау. Господи, Кэп. — Рамлоу перевёл взгляд со Стива на Баки, а потом покачал головой. — Знаешь, все то время, что мы работали вместе, я знал, что ты лицемерен, но, честно говоря, никогда не думал, что ты тщеславен. Наверное, я ошибался.

Дверь распахнулась, и вошёл еще один солдат с рацией в руках.

— Сэр. Есть новости от Браво два, — Рамлоу жестом подозвал его и мужчина зашептал ему на ухо.

Стив заставил себя снова дышать — с тех пор как Баки посмотрел на него, в его легких не было воздуха — и попытался разобрать слова. Он услышал что-то о нападении и нарушении безопасности, и подавил надежду, прыгнувшую в его груди. Даже если Баки и другие придумали какой-то план, прежде чем он вошел сюда, они были еще далеко от спасения. Он рискнул бросить взгляд на Баки, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, но потом вспомнил, что Баки, вероятно, не мог смотреть на него прямо сейчас, и отвёл глаза.

— Охраняйте периметр. Убедись, что больше никаких сюрпризов не будет, — рявкнул Рамлоу, и охранник с рацией убежал.Однако остальные члены команды, которые привели сюда Баки, не ушли вместе с ним.

— Васкес. Иди разогревай оборудование. Скажи медикам, что у нас будет ещё один субъект. Нам только нужно закончить процедуру предварительной очистки, и мы приведем их в порядок.— Васкес убежал, оставив Рамлоу и ещё четверых. Когда за ним с лязгом захлопнулась дверь, Рамлоу снова повернулся к Баки. — Извини, что прервал. Не волнуйся. Ты никуда не пойдёшь.

— Процедуру? Вот как ты это называешь? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Очевидно, это помогает — что-то, что субъект хочет забыть до стирания. Факт, научно доказанный через обширное испытание. — Рамлоу погладил Стива по голове. — Хотя в твоём случае, должен признать, это личное. Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени, но нам придется обойтись этим. Не хочу тебя подводить, Кэп.

И вот, Стив увидел это. Судя по подергиванию уголка рта Баки, тот тоже это заметил. Рамлоу не дурак, но он хулиган. Он не мог устоять перед возможностью подгадить Капитану Америке. Это их личное дело. Вот как можно будет завершить миссию и вытащить их обоих отсюда живыми.

— Солдат, — рявкнул Рамлоу. Стив отвел взгляд от Баки, чтобы посмотреть на Рамлоу. — Ты помнишь ту миссию в Риге?

Стив не ответил, но краем глаза заметил, что Баки ещё больше нахмурился.

— Нет, конечно же, нет, я расскажу тебе об этом как-нибудь. Вот что ты должен сделать. — Рамлоу схватил Стива за подбородок и повернул его лицом к Баки. — Будь добр к нему. Заставь его сбросить эту чопорную маску и показать нам всем, какая течная сука на самом деле Капитан Америка.

— Рамлоу, — зарычал Баки. — Если ты думаешь...

Рамлоу махнул одному из оставшихся охранников позади Баки — Брайану, чья сперма высыхала на лице Стива — и он вытащил нож из-за пояса. Прижал лезвие к горлу Баки, пока на блестящей полосе не появилась одна яркая капля крови. Баки вздернул подбородок и продолжал сердито смотреть на него, но уже не протестовал.

— На чём мы остановились? — Рамлоу притянул Стива поближе, обнимая за плечи, будто они друзья. Стиву даже не пришлось подавлять дрожь отвращения — его тело стало мягким и податливым под прикосновениями Рамлоу. — Думаешь, сможешь заставить его полюбить это так же сильно, как и ты? Давай, покажи ему, чему научился.

Стив двинулся от игривого толчка Рамлоу и встал перед Баки. Этот момент мог помочь вычислить их шансы в бою: только пять врагов, но Стив был гол и безоружен, за исключением руки. Хуже того, Баки, связанный и стоящий на коленях, был бы уязвим, если Стив попытается напасть сейчас. Даже если не брать в рассчет нож у его горла, все пистолеты в комнате были направлены на Баки, поэтому риск ранения был недопустимо высок. Терпеть небольшой временный дискомфорт ради миссии было приемлемо для Стива, но он не будет рисковать безопасностью Баки. Выбор был очевиден.

— Солдат, — рявкает Рамлоу. — Мы ждём.

Стив опустился на колени перед Баки и позволил себе взглянуть на него: на его избитое лицо, наполовину скрытое шлемом Капитана Америки, на хмурый взгляд, на глаза не того оттенка голубого. Он не позволит Баки вытерпеть больше боли, чем уже пришлось вытерпеть, а это значит, что Стив не может так поступить с ним, по крайней мере, без его разрешения. Взгляд Стива скользнул мимо Баки, мимо охранников и сфокусировался на стене. По крайней мере, она не изменилась: вентиляционное отверстие в том же месте, выемка из бетона. Или пятно на стене уже выросло? Он не помнил, как оно выглядело раньше. Он быстро и мелко задышал.

— Эй. — Голос Баки был тихим, едва слышным из-за механического жужжания руки Стива. — Делай то, что должен. Всё нормально.

Стиву снова удалось сосредоточиться. Он прищурился, словно мог увидеть в этих слишком светлых глазах правду о том, чего хочет Баки. Баки смотрел прямо на него, твердый и непоколебимый, как стена.

Сапог Рамлоу тыкался его в голую задницу.

— Мы не можем торчать тут весь день.

— Все в порядке, — проговорил Баки уже громче. — Это не твоя вина.

— Он не виноват? — Рамлоу хихикнул: низкий, противный звук. — Взгляни на него. Он не расстроен, Кэп. Ему это нравится. Ты же не знаешь, что нужно такому животному, как он. Продолжай, Солдат. Покажи ему, каким хорошим мальчиком ты можешь быть.

Стив увидел как напрягается Баки, когда посмотрел на Рамлоу, словно ожидая нового удара. Будто Стив мог попытаться отомстить, несмотря на их жалкую тактическую позицию. Стив положил руки на раздвинутые бёдра Баки, прижался к собственным твердым мышцам под броней. Он был почти готов почувствовать давление пальцев — но это было не его тело, не сейчас. Баки смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Стив глядел прямо на него, желая, чтобы он понял.

— Тебе будет хорошо, — сказал Стив, надеясь, что это не слишком выходит за рамки обычного поведения Солдата.

Баки медленно и глубоко вздохнул. Затем закрыл глаза и склонил голову так низко, как только позволил нож, всё ещё прижатый к его горлу.

Это всё, что Стив мог получить в ответ. Быстро, прежде чем решимость покинет его, Стив наклонился вперёд, возясь ширинкой, с которой никогда раньше не имел дела под таким углом. Вот тело, которое он одевал сегодня утром — тогда он побрился, почистил зубы и надел под униформу обыкновенные трусы BVD. Он столкнул трусы вниз, обнажая ту часть себя, которую никогда и не думал показывать полной гидровцев комнате.

Глаза Баки снова открылись, но он смотрел прямо перед собой, стиснув челюсти и сжав губы в тонкую сердитую линию, словно готовясь к неизбежному удару. Живой рукой Стив поднял член Баки — знакомый мягкий вес. Он обхватил его пальцами и нежно сжал — так же, как иногда делал Баки, никогда не упуская возможности полностью привлечь внимание Стива. Баки тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел вниз. Стив внезапно вспомнил ту ночь несколько недель назад, когда стоял на коленях рядом с кроватью между ног Баки, глядя на него в тусклом свете и уткнувшись носом в джинсы, пока тот не дал ему то, что он хотел. Член Стива — твердый от предыдущих действий Рамлоу — заинтересованно дёрнулся, и Стив поторопился начать.

Он прижал пальцы к твёрдым бёдрам Баки и опустился вниз, обхватывая губами его член. Он думал, что знает собственное тело, но никогда не видел себя так близко, не видел громаду своего члена, пугающую даже до того, как он стал твердым. Он не колебался; он не оставит Баки беззащитным дольше, чем необходимо. Кроме того, тело Баки знало, как полностью принять твёрдый член. Никогда прежде Стив по-настоящему не ценил это умение, не как сейчас, сглатывая вокруг мягкого препятствия во рту, продолжая двигаться, двигая плотным кольцом своих губ вверх и вниз по стволу. Из этого положения разглядеть лицо Баки не вышло, но Стив мог чувствовать постоянное напряжение в его мышцах.

— Хорошо обучен, не так ли? Ты же видел, как легко его завести. Интересно, ты такой же, как и я? Под каким бы напряжением ты ни стоял, держу пари, что ты кончишь; наверняка прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то так тебе сосал. — Стив слышал, как Рамлоу двигается позади него, затем изменение воздушных потоков и тепла тела известило его о том, что Рамлоу присел позади него. — Тебе следовало бы хорошенько поискать своего дружка Баки. У тебя могла бы быть долбаная живая секс-кукла.

Что-то гладкое и твердое толкнулось между ног Стива, задевая яйца, и его живот сжался, когда он узнал шоковую дубинку. Тугой комок предвкушения вернулся, и это подстегнуло его сосать сильнее. Член Баки креп и рос во рту, из-за чего дышать становилось всё труднее.

— Да знаю я, знаю. Ты бы захотел спустить его с поводка и сказать ему, что он человек, относиться к нему, как к парню, которого ты знал раньше, но он никогда не будет таким, Кэп.

Дубинка продолжила движение между ног Стива, размазывая вязкое месиво на коже, но Рамлоу протянул руку к его заднице, и прикосновение успокоило чувство тревоги. Он сосредоточился на своей задаче, насадившись ртом на твердый член Баки. Стив помнил, как его прижимали к кровати: Баки держал его руки неумолимой хваткой, пока стоял над ним на коленях, посасывая и дразня. Он пробовал эти трюки сейчас, вытаскивая из памяти всё, что Баки когда-либо делал, чтобы заставить Стива до неловкого быстро кончить. В такие ночи Баки обычно ложился сверху, с победоносной ухмылкой прижимаясь к его плечу. Чем скорее Стив закончит, тем скорее они смогут продолжить свою миссию. Чем скорее Баки будет в безопасности, тем скорее они смогут вернуться.

— Видишь, как он горит желанием? Несколько месяцев провел в бегах, а через десять минут снова встал перед нами на колени. Он всегда будет отчаянной, жалкой шлюхой. А знаешь почему, Кэп? Глубоко внутри, под всеми этими триггерными словами и творогом, который сделали из его мозга, он знает, что это — то, чего он заслужил. Посмотри на него. Ты враг, а он отчаянно хочет угодить тебе, просто чтобы выполнить приказ. — Рамлоу толкнул кончик дубинки внутрь, и Стив развёл колени в стороны, чтобы сохранить равновесие и не навалиться на Баки. Он уже был растрахан, потому проникновение едва ощущалось, и он продолжал сосать. — Тебе ведь это нравится, котенок?

Стив кивнул — насколько мог, с членом Баки в горле. Он выполнял приказы, и именно это он должен был сделать ради миссии. Баки сдерживался, и Стив знал эти беспомощные звуки: именно их он издавал, когда бывал близок к краю. Ещё немного, и Баки кончит. Они оставят его в покое.

— Взгляни на него, принимает с обоих концов.— Рамлоу толкнул дубинку глубже, двигая ею в ритме со ртом Стива. — Но ведь он ещё тебя не обработал. Должно быть, потерял хватку. Если не кончишь в ближайшее время, Кэп, мне придется включить её. Посмотрим, мотивирует ли это его.

— Не надо, — скрипнул зубами Баки.

— Ты больше мной не командуешь, Капитан. — Рамлоу двинул дубинку ещё дальше, вызвав у Стива болезненный стон.

— Рамлоу, — судорожно выдохнул Баки в напряженной тишине. — Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Не знаю, откуда у тебя такие манеры, но мне нравится, — сказал Рамлоу. — Ты всё ещё не убедил меня.

После этого предупреждения Стиву удалось выпустить Баки изо рта вовремя, чтобы закричать, когда Рамлоу активировал дубинку. Его пальцы рефлекторно сжались на бёдрах Баки. Он попытался дышать сквозь боль и почувствовал запах крови и собственной горелой кожи. Пульсирующая боль ослабла, и он упал, наполовину растянувшись на коленях Баки. Он не мог ничего, кроме как вздрагивать и глотать воздух.

— Солдат, — рявкнул Рамлоу, — закончи миссию.

Стив вслепую открыл рот, нащупал языком член, и снова взял его. Ему едва хватило координации, чтобы снова начать сосать.

— Ты сдерживаешься, Кэп? Боишься, что это недостойно — кончить от минета высококвалифицированного оперативника Гидры? — Рамлоу наклонился вперёд, намеренно оставаясь вне пределов досягаемости укусов или ударов головой Баки, однако двинул дубинкой вверх, чтобы растянуть Стива и заставить его скулить. — Или тебе нравится смотреть, как он кричит?

— Если хочешь кому-то навредить, навреди мне.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, как причинить тебе боль, Кэп? Я служил под твоим началом. Я же тебя знаю. — во время короткой паузы Стив не мог видеть, что происходит. Рамлоу провел рукой по спине Стива, успокаивая дрожь, вызванную шоком. Затем Баки тяжело вздохнул, и Рамлоу засмеялся. — Заставь его кончить, Солдат.

Не открывая глаз, Стив грубо прижался языком к текущей головке члена и скользнул рукой обратно к яйцам — это почти всегда толкало Баки через край. С придушенным криком он излился в рот Стива. Вкус был каким-то странным, хотя он наверняка глотал сперму Баки раз сто, а то и больше. Только у него во был рту не член Баки, совсем нет. Они не были вместе в темноте и безопасности спальни Стива. Бёдра Баки рванулись вперёд, заставив Стива подавиться и закашляться.

Он все ещё хватал воздух ртом, когда Рамлоу рванул его за волосы.

— Встань. Мы ещё не закончили. — Он вытащил дубинку из задницы Стива, и тот застонал от боли. — Я хочу посмотреть, как ты трахнешь Капитана Америку.

Стив позволил Рамлоу поднять его на ноги, пользуясь возможностью проверить состояние. Рука, похоже, не была повреждена током, и, хотя он всё ещё немного шатался, все конечности находились под его контролем. Когда Рамлоу отпустил его, Стив попытался принять уверенную позу Зимнего Солдата: плечи назад, подбородок вверх, как будто не он только что кричал на полу с шоковой дубинкой Рамлоу в заднице.

— Двигайся, — произнёс Стив, настолько безэмоционально, как только мог, и схватил Баки за плечо. Брайан убрал нож, а Стив попытался толкнуть Баки на спину.

— Подожди... — запротестовал Баки, но Стив зажал ему рот металлической рукой. Баки не должен был сейчас поставить прикрытие под угрозу, пытаясь утешить Стива, не тогда, когда всё почти закончилось. Глаза Баки расширились, и он перевёл взгляд со Стива на Рамлоу и обратно. Он попытался сказать что-то ещё, но слишком приглушенно, чтобы разобрать слова. Затем он вырвался из хватки Стива. Он не использует всю свою силу, но снова посмотрел на него умоляющими глазами. Стив потёр большим пальцем металлический руки плечо Баки, но это всё, что он мог позволить, не подвергая их ещё большей опасности.

Под прикрытием борьбы с Баки Стив быстро оценил возможные угрозы. Кроме Рамлоу, в комнате осталось всего четыре человека. Харрисон — тот, кто держал щит, но он также вытащил свое оружие. Парк лениво наблюдал за ними, крепко сжимая винтовку. Брайант уверенно держал нож, и у него явно опять стояло. Был и четвертый человек, чьё имя Стив не расслышал, когда сосал ему раньше. Молодой, кудрявый. Его взгляд был прикован к страдальческому выражению лица Баки, а пистолет направлен в пол.

Стив завалил Баки вниз, оседлав его и расставив колени по обе стороны от бёдер. Вместо того, чтобы отойти в сторону, Рамлоу встал рядом со Стивом, чтобы лучше видеть, разумно расположившись вне пределов досягаемости левой руки. Когда Баки попытался оттолкнуть его, Стив ещё крепче сжал руку.

— Прекрати сопротивляться, — сказал Стив, и Баки сощурился, на лбу появилась тревожная морщинка.

— Да, Кэп, — вставил Рамлоу, оскалив зубы в дикой усмешке. — Не притворяйся, что тебе это не нравится.

Стив сильно толкнулся, держа руки на руках Баки, пока не прижал его к полу.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Рамлоу, и остальные засмеялись.

— На счёт три, — выдохнул Стив, едва слышно даже для слуха супер-солдата. Он сдвинул руку, чтобы она легла поверх запястий Баки, прямо над магнитными наручниками, и чуть сместился, чтобы заблокировать обзор Рамлоу. — Один. Два.

Их объединенная сила легко сломала наручники.


	5. Chapter 5

Просчитанный взмах сбил Рамлоу с ног, затем Стив бросился за щитом. Как только он вырывал его из рук Харрисона, то бросил его Баки, который прижал Рамлоу к полу, надавив на горло сапогом. Баки словил щит магнитной перчаткой и ударил его краем об пол, издав ужасный лязг. В маленькой комнате этот звук оглушил других солдат Гидры. Стив сжал металлической рукой шею Харрисона, но остальные направили оружие на Баки — Капитана Америку.

— Бросьте оружие, — произнёс Баки, жутко подражая командирскому тону Стива. — Сдавайтесь сейчас же, и ваш командир останется жив, а вы будете переданы властям.

Брайан бросил взгляд на Парка, который быстро покачал головой, но поджал губы и начал опускать оружие. Из центра комнаты раздались три быстрых выстрела, и все трое мужчин упали наземь с идеальными круглыми отверстиями в середине лбов.

Баки опустил револьвер Рамлоу — тот самый, что недавно был у Стива во рту, — и посмотрел на него.

— Солдат, — рявкнул он. — Это они тебя били?

— Что? — Стив нахмурился. — Нет.

— Хорошо. — Баки пристально посмотрел на Стива. Баки нахмурил лицо — лицо Стива, всё еще узнаваемое за шлемом, затем быстро покачал головой. — Это... хорошо.

Человек, которого держал Стив, попытался ударить его ногой, и он усилил хватку, не сводя глаз с Баки. Он все ещё прокручивал в голове всё, что сказал и сделал с тех пор, как они втащили Баки в комнату, задаваясь вопросом, не могли ли те небольшие сигналы, которые он подавал, были поняты не так, как он думал.

— Нам нужен живым только один из них, — сказал Баки и снова повернулся к Рамлоу.

Человек, которого держал Стив, всхлипнул. Стив крепче сжал руку, отрезая человеку доступ к кислороду. Ему пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы не сжать металлическую руку слишком сильно, раздавив трахею. Он держал до тех пор, пока мужчина не потерял сознание, а затем швырнул его на пол, переведя взгляд на Баки.

Баки разоружил Рамлоу и прижал к его горлу нож Брайана. Каким-то образом он снова застегнул штаны. Баки кивнул на выброшенную кучу вещей Зимнего Солдата.

— Надень. Это броня получше, чем униформа Гидры. — Он потащил Рамлоу за собой, пока тот не оказался спиной к Стиву, давая ему, по крайней мере, иллюзию уединения.

Стив заковылял к одежде и начал одеваться так быстро, как мог, одним глазом поглядывая на Баки.

— Говори, где оборудование для обнуления.

— Ты меня не убьешь, — усмехнулся Рамлоу. Стив не мог видеть его лица, но знал этот тон наизусть. — Не в твоих правилах, Кэп.

Щелчок отдался эхом от голых стен, когда Баки сломал два пальца Рамлоу. Крик вызывал у Стива удовлетворение.

— Так где?

— Ба... — Стив оборвал себя. — Кэп. Не...

— Не вмешивайся, — сказал Баки, не глядя на Стива. — Скажи мне, где кресло, или следующим будет твоё колено.

— Какого хрена с тобой случилось? — прохрипел Рамлоу.

Баки поднял нож и крутанул его в руке.

— Ладно, ладно! — В голосе послышался настоящий страх, которого никогда не было, когда Рамлоу разговаривал с Солдатом. — Это на втором подуровне. Северное крыло.

Баки притянул Рамлоу ещё ближе и обнажил идеально ровные зубы Стива, вымазанные алой кровью.

— Если ты соврал, я вернусь сюда, отрежу тебе руку, и мы попробуем снова.

— Ты не... — Рамлоу дёрнулся в его хватке, чтобы посмотреть Баки в лицо, а затем его взгляд метнулся к Стиву. — Погоди

Баки ударил его в челюсть, и Рамлоу обмяк мертвым грузом. Стиву пришлось опуститься на колени и пощупать пульс, чтобы убедиться, что он ещё жив. Когда он поднял глаза, Баки уже снимал оружие с убитых мужчин.

— Ты можешь идти? — Спросил Баки, проверяя обойму М4.

— Конечно, могу, — сказал Стив, хотя небольшая дрожь пробежала по всему его телу, а колени, кажется, в любой момент могли отказать.

— Держись за мной. — Баки нашёл потайные места на униформе Стива и спрятал в них по крайней мере пять пистолетов, прежде чем вручить Стиву пистолет Рамлоу с двумя дополнительными обоймами, а потом направился к двери. — Остальные должны были устранить большую часть агентов, но мы всё ещё можем нарваться на неприятности.

— Я не ранен. — Стив стиснул зубы и поспешил догнать Баки, прежде чем тот выскочил в коридор. Когда он схватил Баки за локоть, тот остановился, но не посмотрел на него. — Мы сделаем это вместе.

Баки медленно выдохнул и сказал:

— Возьми щит. — Он протянул его Стиву. — У тебя больше опыта.

— Только не в этом теле. — Стив говорил ровным голосом, но не мог унять дрожь в живой руке. Теперь, когда на нём снова был солдатский бронежилет, кожа залась тесной. Он мог оставаться на ногах, пока миссия не будет выполнена, но держать щит — будучи человеком, которому щит принадлежит— это было сейчас слишком. — Лучше оставлю пистолет.

Баки нахмурится, но оставил щиту себя.

Поездка на второй подуровень не отличалась ничем особенным. Он и Баки зачистили свою долю баз Гидры ещё во время войны, но тогда впереди всегда был Стив, бросаясь в опасность с высоко поднятым щитом, а Баки следил за его спиной. Теперь Стив держал револьвер Рамлоу в правой руке, а левой стискивал бок. Его глаза постоянно двигались, проверяя дорогу позади и вокруг, взгляд скользил вперед, мимо Баки в пустынные, полутемные коридоры.

К тому времени, когда они добирались до двери в северном крыле с надписью «Кабинет Техобслуживания», Стив лучше ощущал постоянную бдительность этого тела, его привычку отслеживать даже малейшее движение воздуха или отклонение от ожидаемых событий. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, не было никаких признаков движения.

Баки дотронулся пальцами до панели, затем быстро втянул воздух.

— Давай возьмем то, за чем пришли.

Дверь открылась по нажатию кнопки, явив ярко-белую комнату с прикрученным к полу креслом. Там был осмотровый стол из нержавейки, стойка с аккуратно разложенными инструментами и запчастями, и ряд компьютеров, но никаких лакеев Гидры, ожидающих в засаде.

Баки шагнул прямо вовнутрь, и Стив последовал за ним, бросив последний быстрый взгляд в коридор. Следом закрылась дверь.

Стив видел схемы кресла и даже фотографии, но в жизни оно выглядело ещё более зловещим. Оно оказалось больше, чем он думал, его чудовищное присутствие наполняло комнату. Волна дезориентации заставила его споткнуться, и, даже сумев остаться на ногах, он почувствовал фантомное тошнотворное ощущение того, как его толкают и удерживают. Дыхание и пульс резко участились, и, только ощутив металлический вкус, он понял, что до крови прикусил губу.

— Солдат. Ты со мной?— Баки стоял перед ним, и Стив чувствовал, как его сильные руки схватили его за плечи. — Эй. Слушай. Успокойся.

Когда этот командный тон зазвучал в интонациях Баки, Стив не мог не сосредоточиться. Он посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза, и его дыхание начало выравниваться.

— Хорошо. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты остался снаружи. — Баки нажал на кнопку, открывающую дверь, и решительно развернул Стива к выходу. — Встань снаружи и охраняй дверь. Крикни, если появятся охранники.

Стив занял оборонительную позицию за дверью с пистолетом наготове. Как бы он ни напрягал свой чувствительный слух, он не мог услышать, что происходит внутри комнаты. Но это было нормально. Баки знал, что делать. Он планировал сделать это сам. Как он мог на это решиться — позволить Рамлоу привести его сюда голым и раненым после того, как все солдаты натрахаются? Притвориться, что спокойно идет к креслу? Стал бы он тогда связываться с остальными или подождал бы, пока не убедился бы, что они не видят, что с ним сделали? Позволил бы он им бить себя, зная, что однажды уже вернулся из этого ужаса и сможет сделать это снова?

К тому времени, когда Баки вышел из комнаты с флешкой в руках и передал её Стиву, его пальцы сжимали Зиг до боли и побелевших костяшек пальцев.

— Ты за это отвечаешь.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Баки зашагал по коридору, и Стиву пришлось бежать трусцой, чтобы не отставать. Когда они достигли относительной безопасности укрепленного пункта охраны, Стив закрыл за ними дверь и увидел, как Баки начал щелкать переключателями на сложной контрольной панели.

— Ты мне ничего не говорил, — произнёс Стив.

Баки на мгновение застыл, а затем вернулся к демонтажу системы безопасности.

— Верно. У меня не было причин говорить тебе об этом.

— Баки.— Стив подошёл к Баки, взял его за плечо и повернул лицом к себе. — Ты мне ничего не сказал и собирался вернуться сюда и позволить этому случиться с тобой снова.

— Потому что я могу с этим справиться, Стив. Я уже делал это раньше, много раз.— Он стряхнул руку Стива и вернулся к консоли.

Стив спросил прежде, чем успел остановить себя:

— Сколько?

Рука Баки замерла на пути к красной кнопке, и Стив представил, что этот болезненный узел страха, который он чувствовал раньше, был постоянным, напряжением от знания того, на что были способны агенты Гидры, и того, что они снова причинят ему боль.

Баки покачал головой.

— Это было мое решение. — Ёще несколько кнопок, быстрый командный код, введенный в компьютер, и он выпрямился.

— Этого должно хватить. Мы должны вернуть тебя обратно. Ну же.

Баки схватил Стива за запястье и потащил его обратно в коридор, но тот упёрся ногами.

— Погоди. — Под бдительным взглядом Баки он глубоко вздохнул. — Я... ты не должен был чувствовать того, что я позволил им сделать.

— Я могу справиться с болью, Стив.

— Это не просто... — Стив сжал кулаки, слыша, как металлические пластины руки переместились и сдвинулись. Как бы это ни было ужасно, он должен был признаться Баки во всём. Теперь он знал, что оставаться в неведении ещё хуже. — Баки, я... мне это понравилось. И это меня отвлекло. Ты же видел.

— Ты кончил. — Баки отпустил его руку и моргнул, непроницаемо глядя из-под маски Капитана Америки. — И что? Этого они хотели, это они заставляли делать Солдата, так что ты просто отреагировал. Это моё тело. Я полностью осознаю, что с ним что-то не так. Но это не значит, что тебе понравилось.

Стив покачал головой.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь. Я...

— Нет! — Баки потянулся к Стиву, но тут же отдернул руку. — Нет. Я правда, понимаю. Поверь. Тебе было ещё хуже, потому что ты не знал, что произойдёт. Я должен был тебе сказать. Извини. Но мы должны идти. — Он толкнул дверь и впихнул Стива вовнутрь.

— Пошли. Ванда всё исправит.

Баки задал жесткий темп. Он мчался по коридорам со скоростью, которая заставила Стива оценить разочарование Сэма их утренними пробежками. Всякий раз, когда легкие Стива начинали гореть или колени угрожали подогнуться, он похлопывал по флешке, спрятанной в кармане тактического снаряжения Солдата, и рвался вперед. Он проследовал за Баки вверх по ещё одному лестничному пролету этого лабиринта, и ему наконец удалось позвать Баки прежде, чем тот исчез за углом:

— Кэп, подожди. Пожалуйста.

Баки подбежал к нему, оглядел с ног до головы и осторожно положил руку на левое плечо.

— Я знаю, что больно. Но чем скорее мы доберемся до Ванды, тем скорее перестанет болеть.

— Это была случайность. — Стив наклонился, прижимаясь к твердой груди Баки. — Мы даже не знаем, сможет ли она это исправить.

Баки оттолкнул его на расстояние вытянутой руки. Его глаза казались бездонными и темными в красном аварийном освещении.

— Ты не останешься в этом теле ни на секунду дольше, чем необходимо.

— Мне очень жаль. Я никогда не хотел...

— Не надо. — его пальцы скользнули вниз по металлической руке, пока ладонь в перчатке не сжала руку Стива. — Он никогда не должен был прикасаться к тебе. Ты никогда не должен был этого узнать. Я обо всём позабочусь. С твоим телом всё в порядке. Мы вернём тебя обратно, и тебе больше не придется иметь с этим дело. — Он с неумолимой силой потянул Стива вперёд. — Давай.

— Баки ... подожди, — Стив споткнулся, бредя вслед за Баки, стискивая зубы от каждого укола боли. Это было не то же самое, что быть в своем собственном теле, зная, что оно может вынести любую травму; Стив знал, сколько может выдержать, и его новое супер-улучшенное тело ещё ни разу не подвело его. Но тело Баки было неизвестной величиной. Стив раньше думал, что у него было интимное понимание его тела, но существовало множество вещей, которые он никогда не осознавал. Рука перемещалась, когда он двигался, сервомоторы гудели, щелкали пластины, и Стив вздрагивал от этих звуков. Но Баки, похоже, этого не замечал.

Они вышли в ангар, усеянный горящими обломками небольших самолетов. Баки поднял оружие, затем быстро опустил его, когда перед ними приземлился Сэм.

Его крылья свернулись с серией металлических щелчков, гораздо более тихих, чем рука Стива.

— Джентльмены, — сказал он с поклоном.

— Статус, — огрызнулся Баки.

Сэм перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, но ответил Кэпу:

— На верном пути, насколько позволяет план "С". Сэм посмотрел на Стива, сгорбившегося в теле Баки, и нахмурится. — Ты в порядке, чувак?

— Мы получили то, за чем пришли. — Стив достал из кармана флешку и поднял её вверх. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Ну, я в том теле, в котором проснулся, так что назову это победой.

Стив не смог удержаться от смешка, но Баки был занят проверкой окружающей обстановки и даже не улыбнулся.

— А где Ванда? — спросил он.

— Вернемся к джету. Путь должен быть чист. — Глаза Сэма были скрыты очками, но Стив всё равно почувствовал тяжесть его взгляда. — Ты уверен, что?..

— Я в полном порядке. — Стив надеялся, что изобразил ободряющую улыбку, хотя с запозданием понял, что на лице Баки она может оказаться странной. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел улыбку Баки, но не смог её себе представить.

— Пошли. — Баки схватил Стива за запястье и потащил к выходу.

— Эй, притормози. — Стив оглянулся назад и увидел, как Сэм снова взмыл в небо. — Мы всё ещё на вражеской территории.

— Думаешь, я не знаю? Мы должны добраться до Ванды. — Палец Баки лежал на спусковом крючке пистолета, его глаза активно сканировали местность, щит был поднят. Он держался впереди Стива, делая себя очевидной мишенью. Прежде, чем Стив успел придумать умный ответ, Баки оглянулся назад и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. — Ты не можешь ходить с этой хернёй дольше, чем необходимо.

— Этой хернёй... — Стив посмотрел вниз, на тело Солдата, крепкое и все еще функционирующее, несмотря на надругательства, которые оно приняло. — Ты имеешь в виду свое тело?

— Я неясно выразился? — Баки пошел и жестом пригласил Стива следовать за собой. Он сорвался на бег, и Стиву пришлось бежать изо всех сил, чтобы поспеть за ними. Они пересекли взлетную полосу, где их ждал квинджет.

Фигура в толстом зимнем пальто, стоящая у подножия трапа самолета оказалась Брюсом. Он видел, как они приближаются, и замахал им рукой. Баки отступил назад, чтобы прикрыть Стива, хотя в этом не было нужды, Сэм не оставил вокруг ничего живого, — затем проследовал за ним на борт.

— Ванда совсем отключилась, — сказал Брюс. — Что бы она ни сделала, это потребовало огромного количества энергии. Она была без сознания с тех пор, как ты ушёл.

— Нет. — Баки остановился на полпути. Он опустил щит. — Это... нет.

— Вижн вернул её обратно в башню. — Брюс бросил на Стива извиняющийся взгляд. — Она почти наверняка будет в порядке, ей просто нужно...

— Нет! — Баки ударил кулаком по переборке, оставив на ней заметную вмятину.

Брюс отошёл назад, выглядя слегка позеленевшим, но уже делая глубокие вдохи, чтобы успокоиться.

Стив бросился к Баки.

— Эй, все в порядке. Дыши со мной, — он говорил как Баки, когда они были детьми. Конечно, сейчас его легкие работали просто отлично, но иногда, когда он упражнялся, то ловил себя на том, что задыхается, как будто его тело так и не забыло, каково это — бороться за каждый вдох.

— Мы сядем в самолет и улетим отсюда. Наташа сможет возглавить зачистку. Она знает, что искать. Всё хорошо? — Баки ничего не говорил, поэтому он посмотрел на Брюса.

— Продолжай, — сказал Брюс. Его кулаки были сжаты, но он выглядит скорее бледным, чем зелёным. — У нас всё под контролем.

— Отлично. — Баки перекинул щит за спину. — Ему всё равно нужно к врачу.

— Нет, не нужно. — Стив не смог посмотреть Баки в глаза, когда сказал это. — На самом деле я не ранен.

— Беннер, — произнёс Баки.

Брюс вскинул руки вверх.

— Я действую только с согласия пациентов. Стив?

— Я не ранен, — повторил Стив. — Дай нам пару секунд.

Бросив последний взгляд на Баки, Брюс вышел из кабины, оставив их одних.

— Пошли, — сказал Баки. Он повел его внутрь, к станции скорой помощи за кабиной пилотов. Он вытащил Стива на яркий свет. — Дай мне посмотреть.

— Я в полном порядке. — Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Стив, это моё тело. Дай мне посмотреть.

Стив опустил голову и застыл. Баки всегда был хорош в неподвижности — необходимость для снайпера — и тело легко расслабилось и замерло. Правая рука Баки, с мозолями Стива от щита, скользнула по его лицу, размазывая кровь, которая начала высыхать в уголке рта. Баки наклонился вперед, закрыв глаза. Стив потянулся к нему, но стоило ему коснуться металлической рукой, как Баки резко отстранился.

— Я… я знаю, что здесь есть бинты. — Баки отодвинулся и начал рыться в ящике стола

Как только Баки отвернулся, Стив позволил себе панический вздох. Конечно, Баки не хотел прикасаться к нему, когда узнал, что сделал Стив. Он должен был позволить Баки делать то, что он хочет — он прав, это его тело. Но Стив теперь не мог ожидать той же близости, которой они наслаждались раньше, после того как позволил надругаться над телом Баки. Ему придется игнорировать свои желания. За последние несколько часов у него это здорово получалось.

— Слушай, я исцеляюсь не так быстро, как ты, — говорил Баки, повернувшись с бинтами в руках. — Я привык бороться с болью. Они научили меня не обращать на это внимания. Так что в случае, если Ванда не сможет... в случае, если это займет больше времени, чем мы думали, тебя нужно залатать. Снимай одежду.

Стив неловко завозился с пряжками металлическими пальцами. Теперь у него было время подумать. Баки молча отвёл его руки и помог, привычно снимая всё снаряжение вплоть до ботинок. В его лице была та же непроницаемая пустота, которую Стив пытался изобразить перед солдатами Гидры. Наверное, он старался не показать своего отвращения.

Стив втянул голову в плечи, когда Баки обошёл его сзади, нависая так же, как солдаты. Затем Баки прижал большой палец к мышце чуть ниже лопатки, и Стив резко выдохнул: он даже не понял, что отключился от короткой вспышки невыносимой боли, пока она не ослабла.

— Видишь ли, я знаю это тело, Стив, — сказал Баки ему на ухо низким, незнакомым тоном, совершенно непохожим на голос Стива. — Я знаю все его недостатки. Я просто хочу помочь.

Стиву удалось уклончиво хмыкнуть, но он не отстранился от прикосновения Баки.

— Да, конечно.

Баки убрал руки.

— Сиди прямо. Я проверю, нет ли внутреннего кровотечения.

— Так ты теперь врач?— проворчал Стив, но не сопротивлялся. Чего бы Баки от него ни хотел, он это сделает.

— Я знаю, что искать. — Баки протянул руку и прижал пальцы к животу Стива. Он был буквально уверен, что Баки нащупает холодный комок страха, который все еще был там, который совершенно не ослабел даже когда Баки обезвредил врагов. — Ничего не сломано. — пальцы Баки двинулись вдоль боков, затем по спине, избегая худших из темнеющих синяков от дубинки.

Стив распознал привычку в уверенных действиях Баки.

— Они часто так поступали с тобой.

— Глубокий вдох, — приказал Баки, и Стив сделал это, несмотря на боль. — Да, рёбра точно сломаны. В противном случае производительность не нарушилась бы. Дай мне их перевязать. — Баки достал из ящика стола бинт и начал туго обматывать торс Стива.

Производительность. Агент был оружием. Очень ценной вещью. Они не хотели, чтобы его боевые способности были поставлены под угрозу.

— Им не пришлось причинять боль, чтобы заставить меня подчиниться. — Стив не сводил глаз со стены джета, не желая мешать Баки изучать ущерб, который Стив нанес его телу. — Они не ожидали, что я буду сопротивляться.

— Я так и знал, — сказал Баки.

В этих словах звучала холодная решимость, и когда Стив закрыл глаза, он с жутким пониманием увидел всё то, что сделали с ним сегодня. Каково это — знать из долгого опыта и склониться перед неизбежным, принять то, что должно произойти?

— Баки...

— Но почему? — Вмешался Баки. — Стив, посмотри на меня. — Когда Стив не отреагировал, Баки схватил его за подбородок и развернул лицом к себе. — Когда ты понял, что они собираются делать, зачем?

— Миссия.

— Нет. — Баки энергично затряс головой, и Стив почувствовал, как пальцы болезненно сжали его челюсть. — Миссия не стоила того, чтобы ты так страдал.

— Ох, но если бы пострадал ты, было бы... нормально? — Стив вырвался из рук Баки. — Я командир, я принял тактическое решение. Прости, что я заставил твое тело пройти через это. Если бы был другой способ...

— Я беспокоюсь не о своём теле, Стив! — Баки вцепился в него, обхватив большими руками за плечи. — Я никогда не хотел... — он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем, кажется, заметил, что его пальцы впились в руки Стива, и нежно погладил его по бокам. — Всё нормально. Мы вернём тебя обратно. Все будет кончено. Тебе больше не придется иметь дело с этим бардаком.— Впервые за долгое время Баки волновался сильнее Стива. Он притянул Стива ближе и утешающе обнял. — Просто, пожалуйста, пока мы не доберёмся до Ванды, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

— Ладно, Баки. — Прижавшись к его твёрдой груди, трудно было сказать "нет".

Это тело Баки, и он знал, что ему нужно. Если Ванде потребуется несколько дней, чтобы оправиться… Ну, мама Стива растила его двадцать лет, прежде чем он стал таким. Если Стив добьется своего, Баки никогда не придется иметь дело с затяжными последствиями того, чему тот позволил случиться. Он только надеялся, что, когда они поменяются обратно, он сможет забрать с собой каждую унцию позора и унижения, не оставляя ничего, запятнавшего это тело. Баки слишком много пережил и не заслужил иметь дело ещё с извращениями Стива.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях Баки. — Теперь ты капитан.


End file.
